Sly Cooper & The Gang In: Duck On Detail?
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Sly's gang are given a challenge that the raccoon thief has to do the next to impossible? Break into Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin, bypass security that's the best money can buy, face even GIZMO DUCK? All to steal...A Dime? Really? & what happens when he makes a trade off in St. Canard to save Carmelita Fox where Duckwing Duck enters the picture? What happens in the end, is unknown?..
1. Operation: Duckburg Mission

Author's Note: Welcome loyal follower & viewer fans to a new event opened up. The "King Of VISIONS" shall now be presenting to you all, a story of a triple CROSSOVER on play. You'll be **ENVISIONING** the adventures of Sly Copper in a new way, were the challenge shall be if the Greatest Thief in the World, can rob the Richest Duck in the World: Scrooge McDuck. You'll be **VISUALIZING** an adventure probably never thought up or believed to be possible, but what you are seeing here, is very possible. This is all to also commemorate the celebration honor of the new Ducktales Remastered game. But there is much more then meets the eye here, for there will be another surprise to come up….in a part two event. So buckle up yourselves, cause things are about to get very interesting.

* * *

The scene opens up to a night time in Paris, France, where a full moon was lit over the quiet streets. But just then, a sneaky shadow (followed by drama music) was seen sneaking out of a place that was a museum with a sack over his shoulders. The figure jumped, used some cane to swing off a lamp's rail line to leap in the air and land on a rooftop. There the body was seen from the light of the moon that helped describe the person. It was an anthropomorphic raccoon, has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue-elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of a raccoon symbol, plus it has a gold trim. He wears a red backpack for storing away items, keeping his calling card, and contains his paraglider for stunt usage. He also has on his left thigh, a brown pouch which also stores away a few essential things. He even swung in his hand, a brown staff ending in a golden hook to make himself look…impressive.

"_Hi, my name's Sly. Sly Cooper._" A narrative voice announced off in telling us who the raccoon thief we see was. "_And if you haven't guess it, I'm a thief._" The voice stated off while the person in question hids from search lights, after his latest heist.

Now the image shows us a scene with many different raccoons, each one different from the last, but many sporting a cane in hand?

"_For you see, I come from a long line of thieves._" Sly's narrative voice stated out about his lineage to those seeing this. "_I steal from other thieves, thus becoming, a Master Thief, just like my family has done for centuries._" He explained from each Cooper family member that went by, each in a different time period in history. "_And right now, I was running the family business._" We soon see the raccoon of the present moment, Sly Cooper himself from introduction of his narrative ways. "_And these, were my members of the Cooper Gang._" He ushered off to those in the shadows behind him, stating those that are with the guy.

We focus on the guy to the left that was an anthropomorphic turtle, seem like a small guy to Sly's height, even being confined to a wheelchair. He wears besides his glasses and gloves, a pith helmet and a bulletproof vest, along with a grey button-up shirt underneath his vest. His wheelchair has been modified with robotic arms and boosters.

"_This one was Bentley, our Brains of our planning._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the turtle that was known as the smart guy of his band. "_Whenever we pull off a heist, he's the guy to come up with the planning of jobs. Thanks to having an IQ of at least 140. And while in a wheelchair, he does have a habit of using his tech and gadgets in the field when need be._" Sly's voice narrated off stating how Bentley here can function himself in his expertise use on the field.

Then we focus on the guy to the right that was an anthropomorphic hippopotamus, seems the biggest guy within the gang, who's strong, muscular but slightly round hippopotamus. His signature color is magenta, often mistaken for pink. He wears a blue T-shirt that looks a bit too small for him, and a light blue scarf to go with his driver motif and no pants. He dons a maroon mask over his head and matching fighting gloves over his hands when donning his persona in battle. He wears thick rim glasses….although they could also be goggles or perhaps a strange hybrid of the two, as goggles would certainly go with his driver motif.

"_This big guy was Murray, the Brawn of our Enforcer list._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the hippo, that was qualify for being the strong-man for the team. "_With his big muscles and strength, he can plow down any force that gets in his way. Plus, he's also our getaway driver for our van, we managed to make some nice getaways with this guy's driving skills like that of a racer._" Sly's voice narrated off in stating how Murray was more of taking on the odds with his muscle strength and never backing down from a challenge.

The scene focuses solely on the gathered group that shined in some spotlight?

"_Together, my team and me, have pulled off some great jobs in stealing from other crooks, to big time villains._" As Sly's narrated voice spoke, we see the gang going to many areas in stealing and foiling bad guys on the clock. "_Plus having our name be spread by Interpol's 'handy' work, was helping our fame grow?_" A picture of the Cooper Gang was seen on a wanted picture from the front page news coverage. "_And usually where there's Interpol coming down on us, there's another that's never far behind?_" Sly's voice narrated off with a sly tone in removing the picture to show us….someone interesting?

The scene now focuses on a lot of siren cars parked around a crime scene, where a 'Cooper calling card' was found, and someone had picked it up. And this person in particular, was an anthropomorphic creature that was a vixen with brownish orange fur & eyes, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length black hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, sports a dark blue miniskirt, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket which it's sleeves are rolled up above her elbows & wears yellow gloves. A different style of boots that were brown, and she wears a lone earring on her left ear. She carried a weapon in question, her _Shock Pistol_, was designed with the sole purpose of discharging ions configured into a projectile used to stun personnel. It's very potent, able to take down criminals as large & durable, though it may take up to multiple shots to subdue them and destroy inanimate objects as large as a police car. This was one person that had beauty, but also a dangerous approach for any that mess with her.

"_Inspector Carmelita Fox, she carries a torch for me wherever I go._" Sly narrative of his voice in stating who the lovely lady fox was while….going into a different detail of it all? "_Course, with her being a cop, and me…being a thief, the torch may get a little hotter under the collar?_" The raccoon pointed off in where pictures show Sly dodging and escaping Carmelita's approach to bag the thief at every crime scene he's pulled off. "_And where there's smoke, there's fire. And when they're someone shooting a Shock Pistol to roast your fur to cinder, you might wanna stay out of that kitchen?_" On that last noted fact, was the fox lady firing explosive shots that total areas where the raccoon thief just barely managed to escape certain 'shock-therapy' work.

The scene now changed to show the image of Sly Cooper and his Gang; Bentley and Murray, looking ready for action.

"_For about now, we're about to take on a whole new meaning of 'Duck & Cover' in what was ahead of us?_" Sly's narrative voice exclaimed from where the raccoon's eyes shifted from seeing something 'new'…would appear to them. "_And with this next new chapter in my life's work as a thief to stop crooked foes from getting what they want, is gonna be put to the test here?_" Sly's narrated voice concluded off from tipping his cap, held his cane up high, preparing for the new adventure to sally-forth to him.

Now things go dark from this scene, as everything seemed quiet now? That is until a title screen started to show up above, followed a picture of a creepy cavern with the focus on a case holding a dime, and looming shadowy hands of a figure about to grab the object within the candle lit room?

**Sly Cooper & The Gang**

**'In'**

**Duck On Detail? **

* * *

The scene now opens up to a more safe haven place, where it was a building that was meant to be….the hideout for Sly Cooper's gang?" As the picture zooms in, we see them doing a little 'get-together' time by the computer with a wide size screen. Nothing much else going on around here, unless you count on this group coming across something that all their focus was in one spot?

"_At this moment, my gang and I were at our hideaway, which we're suppose to be just 'hanging' loose after one job in Italy in swiping a Priceless Necklace, dating back to a robbery that happened when Leonardo Da Vinci first became an artist?_" Sly narrated his voice in what the gang is suppose to be doing, after coming back form a 'heist' mission. "_As Murray tried to chow-down, on some chips, with some dip? I stood near my pal Bentley, as he wanted to show us something?_" The image shows the hippo dipping some chips in some ranch dip, all while Sly stood near Bentley working on the computer of his.

And soon we see a chartroom from the computer screen, responding with a black crow icon to a green turtle with glasses (we can guess 'who's' icon that turtle one is)?

"_As it just so happens, we were given a challenge by someone who 'heard' of our skills & reputation?_" Sly narrated off in stating that the messenger chatting to them online, has heard much about the Cooper Gang. "_And offered us a chance to show the entire world, that we're the best thieves to ever live if we can pull off a major heist?_" The little words showed up on the chartroom board on the screen in telling this out to the gang reviewing this.

From those looking at this, there was plenty of reactions from that little work of praise.

"_Murray & me kinda smiled in feeling flattered that someone recognized 'true' potential when they saw it._" Sly's narrative voice stated from where the raccoon & hippo looked to the other, smiling with pride in themselves. "_That is, well, if we ever came face to face?_" The raccoon narrated off that part since whoever they chatted with, they don't know who or what that person looks like, which is the way on the network.

But while two gang members were finding this nice bits to help boost their motive, only the turtle was focus on a different topic here.

"_But Bentley was on a cautious side, cause whoever had a job for us, somehow figured out 'Who' we were on ThiefNet, which meant a big time exposure & traceable leads to where we currently are connected?_" Sly's voice of caution stated off in his narration about what's happening here. "_So Bentley did some typing to figure out just what kinda 'job' the person had for us?_" The turtle was hard at work typing to respond to the new chatter while wanting some info on what assignment the gang is about to get in?

Soon some data was being uploaded on the Cooper Gang's computer that showed a city.

"_We got our answer alright? The job was to break into someone with a lot, and we mean…A LOT, of money._" Sly narrated off in stating the first part of what the crew was being asked to do. "_The place was located in what was called; Duckberg, and the building in question was…Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin._" The raccoon's narrated voice responded off in what city they would be heading for, and of what building own by what owner in question?

Soon an image of the building was big, gray, had a golden '$' sign on the front with a red dome and a golden tower on top, as the structure was on top of some hill.

"_Bentley went to immediately give me the 411 on what task we were asked to do?_" Sly stated off his narrative voice in what the smart turtle was doing next here. "_This Money Bin was said to be what houses a large sum of fortune, by the Richest Duck in the World: Scrooge McDuck._" He issued off from his narration in who the owner was & of what his standards were.

Soon a digital image of the duck being in question, came up on the screen for the gang to know. He was a slender duck, elderly, white feathers, half bald, gray hair, both orange bill & webbed feet. He wears on himself spectacles, black top hat, blue shirt with red trim, red spats on his feet. No questions to be asked, this was the man, or duck that's said to be the richest in the world, and if not, then who else would look like someone living the rich life from a hard to acquire wealth by working so hard doing it.

"_We got a good profile on the guy in question?_" Sly's narrated voice stated from where the gang was digging for info on Mr. McDuck's background. "_We learn that the title of 'Richest', was no lie? Which thanks to Bentley, pointed out Scrooge's money bin holds 607 tillion, 386 zillion, 947 trillion, 522 billion dollars & 36 cents?_" The turtle managed to uncover just 'HOW MUCH' money, the person in question, was keeping in the money bin place. "_I gotta say, that made us drop our jaws, or lose our balance in just even 'seeing' such impossible numbers?_" As Sly's narrated voice stated that, Murray fell back on his behind, Sly stared with a curious face, and Bentley was just as amazed to see 'all' those numbers. "_This duck guy even made sure he purchase the best security system, money can buy to protect his valuables form any thief?_" At that mentioned stuff, brought the gang up to being focus and serious again.

Images of past thieves, those called the Beagle Boys, tried to get into the Money Bin to take Scrooge's money, but meant with…'unpleasant' encounters.

"_While I was impressed by this, and it even brought back memories of Dr. M. during the Cooper Vault adventure? Which I felt was best left a memory, too many bad run ins?_" Sly's voice narrated off with the raccoon thinking back to the time Dr. M fortified an island to break into the Cooper Vault, which in truth, was a really tough adventure for Sly Cooper & the gang.

Now we watch as Bentley was typing faster to bring up some posted articles relating to Scrooge McDuck & his rise to fame, fortune, and wealth.

"_When we were done looking through Mr. McDuck's background, we found absolutely no trace, of criminal recordings or anything that said he was bad? Sure, there were a time or two he was accused of a crime, but was proven innocent?_" Sly's narrative voice spoke from where we see the raccoon's focus face trying to understand the picture he and his gang were unraveling this mystery of the one they are going after his riches? "_He started out by working up the finical ladder from humble immigrant roots. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, he made a living shining boots & was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with a US dime after he passed out from exhausting labor cleaning the ditchdigger's mud-caked boots. From there, he vowed to be tougher then the toughest, smarter then the smartest, and will make money square. And he kept the dime as a keepsake of his early labors & inspired him to emigrate to the US._" Much picture images were showing us the past life Scrooge lived in from his earlier times before becoming rich. "Seeing that, we can tell Mr. McDuck's done well for himself. _And the guy has a family to keep him company, and he's just a business duck wanting to make more money, and nothing else about being so selfish that it's criminal?_" The next image over the narration, showed what was the rich duck with a group from his mansion, a butler, a maid, a pilot, a gadget-man, and even four kids?

Seeing the image was more then enough to have Sly, Murray, and Bentley tense up in thinking 'They can't pull a heist off a family' kinda thoughts. They maybe thieves, but they don't steal from humble & innocent family fortunes that show now signs of growing roots of evil or whatnot.

"_We were just sending a message to our 'mysterious' dealer, to tell him we couldn't take the case._" Sly's voice narrated off to say while we see Bentley's image typing on his computer to send a reply message. "_We maybe thieves, but we have honor to uphold. Not to mention, my family only steals from other thieves._" The narrated statements were heard and being spoken of what even the Cooper Gang here are standing for. "_We believe that would settle everything…?_" Sly's voice narrated off in what was gonna be the thing to end this deal from ever happening.

Or so it would have seen…?

"Poofruvhmmmm!" Suddenly, smoke clouds erupted from the screen which made Bentley get knock back, Murray to help the turtle up while they & Sly step away. And then the smoke was levitating itself up to project some holographic image of a character they never seen before? She was a slender duck, mid-age perhaps, white feathers, light-violet color eyelashes, black raven style hair, both orange bill & webbed feet. She wears a black dress, red cuffs, and black heels. From what one can guess, she was something of a witch, a bad kind at best.

"_But we were wrong?_" Sly's narrative voice issued off from when he brought out his cane to be on the defensive here. "_Turns out who we were dealing with was some duck sorceress named Magica De Spell?_" The image of the new character was revealed before the gang, as she bow in presenting herself. "_She told us that we 'must' accept her task of breaking & entering the property of the duck that holds a precious item she wants._" While Magica made her serious claim, Sly & his group were not phased or threatened in the slightest of helping this sorcerer. "_And that if we refuse, there 'will' be consequences for our actions to play apart in this?_" The mistress issued that should the thieves refuse to aid her, a little 'consequence' will be in order.

Soon Magica De Spell swirls her magic clouds to create a strange foam that rumbled like thunder. And soon, the image was display in showing a real shocker, someone was chained by their wrist in a dungeon. And the worst of it all, was that the hostage in question, was Interpol's Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"_Through her magic, Magica showed us what was Carmelita Fox, tied up in a dungeon area and unable to escape?_" Sly's narrative voice stated what the gang saw was another friend of theirs in trouble. "_I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to leap through to save her, but that cloud of illusion, was just that, an illusion._" Sly's image form tried to reach for Carmelita, but the puffy cloud of the illusion faded from the reaction, reminding the gang that it was just a magical display of what's happening outside where they are.

Now all eyes were on the witch herself, as she pointed to laugh at the gang's expressions of surprise before calming down to later on, chat with them.

"_Magica promised us, that if we do this job, and steal Scrooge McDuck's special item; the guy's Number One Dime, she let Carmelita go._" Sly's narrative voice stated in what the gang has to do in order to assure the safe release of Carmelita. "_But if we refuse, or fail to meet Magica at a location on a due time limit she's giving us, and she'll just cut ties with the inspector…literally, in a case where if one's use ends, the villain can just dispose of the hostage._" From the display screen that was showed, Magica made her left index finger move across her neck, issuing her point about what she do to Carmelita, if the Cooper Gang fail in their task.

Sly looked from Bentley & Murray that they all shared defeated expressions in seeing; they got no way out of this?

"_Swallowing my pride, and keeping my gang at bay, and myself, we had no choice….but to make a deal with the devil herself?_" Sly's voice narrated while we see him narrowing his serious eyes at Magica, giving a little nod in stating 'okay, we'll do the job' kinda reply. "_I enjoy facing tough challenging obstacles, but this maybe one time, where the life of a person I care for, was counting on me to save her?_" Sly's narrative voice stated how this wasn't just a simple thief job, a person's life was in peril, and time…was ticking here.

Magica laughed in prideful joy at this before vanishing from sight while everything…went dark.

* * *

Now the scene changes to open up somewhere during the daytime, where near a familiar Money Bin, was located on a hill grass spot. From afar was a building where Sly Cooper & his Gang were station while using their Binocucoms to zoom through in watching the area in question. They tried to make out a lot of things that went on, and what they had to be cautious of.

First up was a strange limo that was light-violet, a gold '$' mark on it in front of yellow engine hood, lights, bar underneath, and gold inner tire plates while a spare was on the back. Out of it came what was apparently a butler/chauffeur, who is actually an anthropomorphic dog. His name, is Duckworth, despite having 'Duck' in his name, he looks more like a dog? He is Scrooge McDuck's longtime, no-nonsense butler/chauffeur, and errand boy on occasion. The Cooper Gang got plenty of intel on this guy, nothing 'too' strange about a noble butler character (unless you count crimes where folks assume, the butler did it?).

And second to come out of the vehicle was someone that could be described as a nanny. An obese anthropomorphic duck, gray hair, purple dress with a white apron. She was known as Mrs. Betina Beakley, hired by Scrooge McDuck to be his nanny & mother figure for the children, and as a housemaid. She is a kind, motherly, and sometimes feisty kinda duck if ever to be tangle with. She's often one to be cooking, cleaning & scolding when needed be when Scrooge is in his office. And that's just the tip of any other 'interesting' backgrounds she has that the Cooper Gang could dig up.

And soon running out of the Money Bin was three small & slender ducklings, white feathers and were young triplets. Each wore a baseball cap & shirt with colors for telling the three apart; Red, Blue & Green. They were Huey (the red color clothed duck), Dewey (the blue color clothed duck) & Louie (the green color clothed duck), they are mischievous characters. Huey being the leader of the trio & bravest of the bunch, Dewey being the brains of the trio, and Louie being the nicest of the trio. They are very much know to be the great-grand-nephews of Scrooge McDuck, by the Cooper Gang's intel.

Following behind the boys was apparently someone as a small & slender duckling, white feathers, appears beautiful, wears a pink dress & a pink ribbon around her head. She is known as Webby Vanderquack, who is sweet, caring, innocent, adorable, emotional, and is Scrooge McDuck's adopted grandniece & Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter.

And the last to come out of his building was Scrooge McDuck, who appeared to have some chat with those around him. But it was around here that he called someone to come into the picture.

And we soon had the shot of seeing who just comes strolling in, and by strolling, we mean that literally on….A WHEEL!? Yes, it was some kinda robot suit, mostly white waist, chest, gauntlets, and helmet, black sleeves & metal gloves, with a red springy cord gear connecting to his one tire wheel (balancing himself like a unicycle rider would), a pointed mohawk design off his helmet design with a red mark line going down it to where his light-violet visor covered his eyes. The only other things were a red mark logo on his chest (A 'C' reverse with a upside-down 'V' mix together to make the mark), the buttons & dials on his wrists, and his stomach had like a screen with buttons. Outside, he looked like a robot, but from the white neck to yellow beak, said he was a duck. And hence forth, he was know simply as Gizmo Duck, a well known superhero, and once more; Scrooge's personal bodyguard & chief of security for McDuck Enterprises. This guy's said to be bulletproof, fireproof, and even knuckle-proof, that not many criminals can beat him from his incredible strength and firepower.

At the moment, Scrooge was telling something to Gizmo Duck, before getting in his limo with his family and drove off.

After getting enough intel from their spying stature, did Sly's group decide to come to terms in their next step; planning on breaking in & swiping the prize at hand?

"Okay gang, I've gotten enough detail to figure out what to do about our operation?" Bentley spoke forth in about to instruct his pals on their plan operation here, and what to do after.

"Other then us working for the Bad Guys, it could use a bit of change?" Murray shrug off to remotely state the rhetorical matter of what their career has sunk into.

"Ease up Murray, we're all as tense as it can be right now?" Sly patted his big hippo pal on the shoulder, trying to lighten up the poor guy's situation with their 'new' client of performing this job. "Go ahead Bentley, what'cha got?" The raccoon waved his head to signal his turtle pal to continue where he was about to say.

"Right, here's the let down?" Bentley nods in understanding the message, and begins by showing a few images from his lab top he just uploaded. "The security system here could be on rivaling pair with Fort Hard Knox, maybe just as much as when we once had a world group of thieves on Kaine Island." He exaggerated a bit in stating how tough this case is going to be in breaking into the Money Bin and put it on a comparison note. "As much as we got my brains, Murray's brute strength, and Sly's stealthy agility, we won't last long in there?" The smart turtle shrug off to say how busting into Scrooge's Money Bin, frankly seems almost just about out of their league.

"So then then how 'do' we get in?" Murray asked off in just 'how' they can get in such a fortified building where a large stash of loot is stored, what was the plan?

"Firstly, we need to get into the building, place a bug on the main security's main system computer, so that I can access it to figure out what security we got, and how to watch out for each set trap." Bentley explained out the first part of their business in how to handle the situation. "And the only way to do that, is for me and Murray to go under disguise…as plumbers." He instructed forth in how things are gonna work, the old infiltrate under the alias disguise routine.

"Us! Plumbers?" Murray asked off in being both surprised, and stun in what he'll be going as?

"Yah, I'm left in the dark here as well Bentley? Care to run by that with us again?" Sly scratched the back of his head in not following where the turtle was going with the whole 'plumbers' infiltration plot?

"Sly it's simple, I've recently encounter that the plumbing system is having a weird clogging reaction from time to time? Most likely, from some 'young pranksters' at game." Bentley explained off while rolling his eyes on guessing 'who' caused such a problem to begin with, Scrooge's three nephews, who else would be the mischievous bunch to prank their uncle. "Which is how we can get in, fix the plumbing, and also plant my bug in place." The guy stated a sheer brilliant plan to where they get in, do a little 'fixing', and plant the bug for them to hack the security stuff.

"Okay, so where do I come in?" Sly nods in following along now, and wonders where he'll get to act.

"You don't come in? Not until me and Murray finish the job first and we begin our task around the timing of night." Bentley shook his head 'no' in stating, Sly can't do much of anything for now, and to just hang loose until night time begins to fall.

"Got it, a thief always does better when there are plenty of shadows." Sly smiles to nod in liking what he should do instead, makes perfect sense here.

"The only real tricky part is getting by Scrooge's best guard on the job? The one called Gizmo Duck." Bentley pointed out from where they spotted the duck in the suit. "The guy's a regular walking, or wheeling, arsenal of gadgets, and known superhero in Duckburg." He issued off that what they got is a serious case of fighting someone that's got a lot of gadgets and who knows what else, packed away in that suit?

"Wooh, I don't think we've ever tried tangling with a 'superhero' on a heist before?" Murray spoke off amazed and bewilder to believe they gotta fight off a 'SuperHero', instead of, like maybe a 'Super-Villain', kinda matter of adventure?

"Oh, I don't know? Just another authority of the law, only wearing different clothing." Sly smiled and shrugged off to make a sly joke about not being so afraid to take on the town favorite; Gizmo Duck, if need be.

"This is no laughing matter Sly, Gizmo Duck is one enemy we 'have' to avoid on all cost." Bentley sternly objected the idea of them facing such an adversary this early of their planned heist in working order. "He's not really a bad guy, even kids love him. And if we strive up too much attention to face him, well…I just don't know how our image look around then?" The turtle held his head for fearing the worst in how the gang's image would turn out that they beat up a good guy like that instead of a bad guy.

"Got it, get in, get the dime, and try to get by tight security & avoid the guard. Sounds simple enough." Sly responded off in making the entire explained plan as simple as possible, even made a wise-crack for the fun kicks of it.

"Right? Simple as in us doing something crazy to breaking into the Richest Duck in the World's Money Bin, and just not taking it all with us." Murray pointed out the major difference they were doing that almost sounded complete nonsense. "That, and I wonder how many trips we have to take packing the loot in the van?" The hippo pointed out another state of having a real hard time taking so much money, in one lonely van. It was a tricky problem that could not be done with one vehicle alone.

"Putting all humorist jokes aside, I'm calling this; Operation: Infiltrate & Secure Rich Duck's Prize!" Bentley spoke boldly forth in announcing what they are gonna call this little operation of theirs before beginning it. "You all will know and be brief on what we each have to do. So let's get out there, and do our best." The determine turtle genius excluded that it's time for them to prepare themselves for this task to do the next impossible.

Not just for the riches, but to help rescue a friend in need. May heaven only aid them in this tragic need for the Cooper Gang?

* * *

Now the scene changes to the front of the Money Bin, as we see Gizmo Duck performing his daily routine in guarding the area of his employee. But just then, a van with a strange plumber's pipe drove up to stop just a few feet away from the suited duck. And out of the van came two strange guys wearing brown company policy suits, one was a big hippo and the other a little turtle in a wheelchair.

"Halt! Identify yourselves." Gizmo Duck issued forth in sounding very serious, as he approached those that came out. "Friend or Foe?" He demanded to know if these were good folks, or robbers here for McDuck's money.

"Wooh, hold on, we're just your standard plumbers?" Murray held up his hands with a tool box he's holding to state what they are.

"Plumbers?" Gizmo Duck asked off puzzled in hearing this right all of a sudden.

"Yes, allow us to introduce ourselves." Bentley spoke in wanting to get some attention focus on him. "I'm Bert, and this is Murf. We're the Bert & Murf Plumbers, as our group is named." He stated off in what Bentley & Murray are going by their undercover names & false company name.

"Yep, when it comes to plumbing, we do a 'bang' up job!" Murray declared off in what they do when it comes to doing pipe work.

"Hmm, strange….I don't recall Mr. McDuck needing to meet with the plumbers?" Gizmo Duck held his chin to ponder this information a bit in finding it…strange?

"Oh, well um…you see…?" Murray slowly spoke to lower his arms, finding it hard to answer such a difficult question?

"We're doing a special for rich folks to help rise our business." Bentley spoke off in stating what he and the hippo are doing for Mr. McDuck. "If we can get the satisfactory of the Richest Duck in the World, to say we did a 'bang up' job, then we'll get lots more clients." He explained that this was to help their enterprise rise up if they do a job for someone really well-known.

"Ugh, yeah! Plus….as a special, we're doing his; Free of charge!" Murray scratched his noggin in how else to simply say, they are doing this job for McDuck, absolutely free.

"Hmmm…well that does sound like what Mr. McDuck would do?" Gizmo Duck rubbed his chin in thinking this over after hearing what these 'plumbers' are wanting to do. "But first, let me clarify your license permits to make sure, you're not just pulling my leg?" He held out his hand in wanting 'proof' that these two, are not trying to scam him.

"You mean the one wheely thing?" Murray pointed off that Gizmo Duck actually had a one leg joint, which was the only thing keeping him up.

"Yes, that." Gizmo Duck responded off in responding to that wise-crack remark.

"Here you go sir, our bullet-board of our list category of our entire license to work on folks plumbing needs." Bentley handed a bullet sheet that was full of their license paperwork, all in black & white, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmmm….well everything 'seems' to be in order here?" Gizmo Duck spoke from looking through the pages, his scanner showed all was right, nothing seem like 'fraudery' or what-not to him? "Very well, just head in, take a left turn & you'll find the first restroom. Then take a elevator to the top floor, hang a right and you should spot another restroom by Mr. McDuck's office area." He handed the paper work back while giving directions to these plumbers in where they are suppose to go. "But don't do anything as to approach the giant vault that's next to it. That's where the money of Scrooge McDuck is kept, locked and key. Try to approach it or touch the thing when Mr. McDuck isn't around, and a security system will catch you in the act. Understood." He explained that motion in a serious tone, if these guys get too curious for their own good, the security measures will 'vap' them good.

"Ugh, crystal clear. Daugh, I mean, not that we take a crystal from him or nothing?" Murray responded, but then double check what he spoke and gave a solid salute to the duck suited guy.

"Good, carry on now. And good luck scrubbing those hard to remove stains." Gizmo Duck nods in seeing these guys understood & get the picture, and now they can get down to cleaning the worst spots in the restroom's plumbing system.

The hippo cringed at the thought, but the turtle just elbow him to not say anything as to blow their cover. After the duo moved away from the suited duck, they had a chat while going up to the building in question.

"So how'd you managed to get us those licenses, Bentley? We always read those instruction books, and never went to plumber school for those degree things?" Murray asked a very good question, the Cooper Gang may know about fixing pipes by instruction books, but they never went to get pro-licenses?

"They're forgery Murray, but they're pretty convenient to fool even train professions, so we should be A-Okay from here." Bentley whispered to explain that he made those fake licenses to get them pass the heavy guarding part of the job.

"Well, I guess I'll handle the bottom plumbing while you handy the top section?" Murray shrug off his shoulders in seeing that if they gotta do what they are disguise to do, he'll take the low road, and Bentley gets the high road.

"Yes, and while my robotic arms handle…cleanliness, I'll be able to hack to learn what kinda security Scrooge's compound has for our later objective." Bentley issued off in what he'll be doing in a multitask work in doing some plumbing while getting intel on Scrooge's defense system.

With that safely in mind, the two 'plumbers' make their way inside Scrooge's Money Bin. After entering, it be a while before they get the job done, on more accounts then expected. Some images show the duo performing their jobs, such as Bentley's robotic arms stretching off to use a toilet snake to clean out the pipes while Murray uses a plunger to plunge a toilet, and boy did the big guy do something around there with his awesome strength. Bentley managed to locate Scrooge McDuck's security system, as he press a button on the duck's desk, and brought up a large monitor and controls system were four users can control all the security systems build around the Money Bin. It was tricky, the turtle almost fell off his wheelchair in seeing such top of the line tech, so he worked fast as he could. Around afterwards, did Bentley join up with Murray, they left the building, pass Gizmo Duck when they got in their ride, wave goodbye before getting out of sight.

* * *

Later on, around night time, was everything quiet, including around the Money Bin with only it's lights focusing on such a marvel structure. Little did anyone know, that a van pulled up behind a corner, hidden from any other viewer's eyes. And out came three shadowy figures approaching the building, all getting ready here; for the Cooper Gang was coming into the town of Duckburg to pull off a heist; Scrooge's Money Bin.

"So guys, how everything go?" Sly asked off as the tip of his tongue in how his gang performed?

"Well, it was a dirty job, but there is no task, that the MURRAY, cannot overcome!" Murray flex his muscles in announcing that he took on the challenge and done the impossible. "Even if that be unclogging a toilet." He motioned off that for him, he did the task of cleaning toilets, no problem.

"Let's try to forget much of that, and return to the mission at hand?" Bentley dryly pointed off in wanting to forget about as much of the plumbers side job to return to their focus at hand. "I've managed to find Scrooge's main security mainframe, I can't manually hack it without tripping off any alarm." The guy clearly exclaimed that even he can't break the system that's money's no-expense to be top knock for even his hacking skills.

"So…" Sly slowly responded in expecting there to be more to this.

"So like I said, I planted a bug to upload some info on the security here, and though it's painfully slow, we're a good 75% of what we need to watch out for when breaking in?" Bentley explained off from bring up his lab top, stating how much data he got on what systems of security to watch out for. "I've already done the first half by allowing us to open the front doors which would be lock after hours." He issued in what he's done to get rid of the alarms from the front doors.

"Then let's get started. Murray, if you please?" Sly nods with a go-getter face before signaling the strong-man in question.

"No sweat! Grrr…." Murray responded to Sly's request before approaching, grabbing, and letting off a growling noise to pull the doors of the Money Bin…open. "Clopfruvhmm…." Suddenly, the hippo managed to open the front doors of the building, first task complete.

The gang slowly prepare to enter, until Bentley spread his robotic arms out.

"Wait, let's try a dummy first." Bentley spoke off that they best test for any kinds of danger, and what better choice then a a test dummy. Then without another moment, the turtle took out a plush bear, and thrown it towards the pass entry when….

"CLRuspvhmm…." Suddenly from within the entry point, the two walls react to…press on the intruder. "Truspvhmm…" Suddenly, as it reverted back into it's original place, it left one flatten up-straight toy?

"HOLLY-MOLY! That could've been Us?" Murray yelped out loud in witnessing the devastation that trap could've put them through.

"And this is just the beginning, guys? Who 'knows' what other sets of traps await us?" Bentley explained out the serious case of them needing to be careful of what 'else' is ahead of them.

"Then guide me while I dodge this here first, pal." Sly stated off to Bentley with a confident grin in seeing where this would go…for him.

Sly had to time this right before Bentley could even say 'when', and then the thief dash on through. "CLRsupvhmm…." And like before, the two wall points squeezed in to crush the target. "TRuspvhmm…" As the walls were reverting back to where they position, Murray & Bentley sign with relief, seeing Sly managed to get across without getting crushed to death.

"See, nothing to…?" Sly shrug off to plainly state that was a no brainer, but...

"Sly, heads up!" Murray shouted from pointing at something he and Bentley had shock eyes in noticing.

And the raccoon went on instinct in sensing something up by his friends reaction, and soon duck down low.

"PRusvhmmm…BAMgruvhmmm!" Without warning, a giant mechanical fist popped out like a spring-jack, and Murray stood before Bentley to shield him by putting his palms against the punch. That force push the hippo back, but luckily did not harm him at all while Bentley sign in relief, as did Sly, that was a close one.

"Few….You almost got sucker punch there, pal?" Murray sign in relief to seeing that was a close one once again, and that Sly managed to not get hit by that trap.

"Not as much as you guys were almost getting the punch line? Good save there, Murray." Sly stood up & away from where he stood with a smile in giving some credit to the hippo's brave deed, which made him blush a bit.

"Sly, there's an off switch for these two traps, do you see them?" Bentley asked off from where Sly was, and hoped the raccoon could find where to turn off these things so the rest can follow.

"I see it." Sly smiled in finding a switch off the side of the wall that was easily spotted. "Flick!/Truspvhmm…" With a flip of a switch, the security system for this floor, was shutting down. "And I've done it." He smiled to state to his friends direction, that he's already completed the task at hand.

Now the gang were upstairs during the passing of the tight security. After passing through the first level of traps, so far, things been okay once they entered another hallway.

"Sniff..sniff…hmmm…something smells good?" Murray sniffed the air, and suddenly picked up the scent of something that smelled really good to lead him in a direction?

"Who be cooking at this hour?" Sly asked off in seeing where the hippo was going, he thought nobody was left in this Money Bin to even cook a late night meal?

"Got me?" Bentley shrug off his shoulders that neither he or Sly know who be making a midnight snack at this hour.

"Over there! Wow, it's a free meal!?" Murray pointed to see in an open room, a freshly made hamburger was there, and right for the picking.

"Wooh! Hold on there big guy, not so fast." Sly came around to grab Murray's arm to use all his might to stop his friend from entering the 'suspicious' room.

"Murray, you may wanna see what happens, when a mouse tries to get the cheese?" Bentley stated to wheel his chair over to the point, where he used his robotic arms to stretch to almost grab the meal when….

"CLAPfruvphmm…" Suddenly, a strangely made mouse-trap sprung forth, and it almost caught the turtle's robotic arm if it didn't retract itself in time.

"Aww man, is there even such a system to use food? Is that legal?" Murray moans to stop his mood to go now which let Sly let go of his friend's arm in seeing he was in the dumps now.

"Maybe for catching hungry criminals on the run that think with their stomachs?" Sly smiled off to make a sly light joke in how someone could use this strange trap for such thieves that love food.

"Focus you two, most of Scrooge's security was meant to keep out thieves, and especially the Beagle Boys. And that trap would catch one that has a strong hungering for food." Bentley stated off towards his friends about the situation and of what they just saw in action. "Anyway, lets go through this path through the emergency stair way." He pointed to a spot where they can take to help them reach their destination.

The gang opened the door that would lead to such stairs, just one problem? Up the emergency rail of stairs, were blow torches that shot flames. If there was such a thing to take these stairs in emergencies, one has to ask, would they survive a fire, or be burn toast?

"Um, you sure the elevator isn't a safer bet?" Murray slowly asked off in thinking, maybe they outta take a different route to go up.

"Knowing our rich adversary, he probably set up the elevator to trap us inside for the authorities to get us by morning?" Bentley shook his head in thinking ahead that using the elevator was a 'no go', and so this was only thing for them; terrific?

"Relax guys, I'll handle this one again, you still follow my lead and wait on my signal." Sly responded to assure his team to not get so stressful, he'll handle this part, and they just follow his lead to get the gang through safely.

And so was the moment that Sly Cooper took the lead, and quickly followed a rhythm of when each torch flares up and how long they stop to prepare another shot. It took some time and patience from the gang to figure that out, but Sly managed to help get Bentley in his wheelchair, to even the slow bulk Murray up the emergency stairs, and that was harder then just going down. After a while, they made it to the top where they found another door, where Bentley recalls, leads to the hallway, as they enter it.

Now the Cooper gang made it to the hallway zone of the very top floor. According to Bentley, just down this hall, is where Scrooge's office is located, and his vault filled with money. Course, the hallway across was flatten squares of light tan & brown colors in a strange pattern.

"Okay Sly, I've cracked the coding on what else is here, and you won't like it?" Bentley stated off in letting Sly know something else that was a mist here. "You have to step on the right spot, or it'll activate another trap." Yep, the smart turtle has gone to state one good, and one bad state.

"And what pray tell, is this suppose to be, if it's a hop-scotch game?" Sly asked off in what his pal was gonna say in seeing the flooring & figure they have to hop across the area.

"I love hop-scotch!" Murray exclaimed off with a smile in knowing this game all too well.

"Just pay attention? Look." Bentley stated off from holding a nickel in his hand, planning another demonstration of 'heat' they gotta watch out for here.

The turtle threw a coin across the floor…where it lands on a tan square, and then…. "CRUSAHFrupvhmm…." Suddenly, a hidden pillar fell from above, and smashed where the target was. As soon as it went back up into it's place, the coin was….flatten to the point it was thin?

"Wooh! That's a game I'm not sure my bulky self can make it through…gulp….without getting flatten to a pancake?" Murray gulped in being a bit nervous that one wrong step, and he'll be crushed by a ceiling pillar?

"Ease up Murray, Bentley said if we step on the 'wrong' path. So we just stay clear of the traps and step on the non-trap ones." Sly patted his big nervous friend to calm his nerves and that they can do this, so long as they watch their step.

"Right, the brown pavements are okay, but step off it and onto the other, and you saw what happen." Bentley pointed out which step square was safe for them, and they just had to step across in a diagonal matter then a straight way.

Now the gang was gonna need some luck here, cause Murray had to be careful of how he stepped, Bentley used his hover function to help the hippo across, and Sly was a natural hop-scotch pro. The hippo had some close callings of falling or stepping on the wrong color square, luckily, Bentley had his robotic arms to support Murray while Sly had his cane help pull Murray towards the right spot. Soon after getting through that scary set of traps, the gang comes across an emerald light beam from the wall that stop any from going further in.

"Careful you guys, these light-beams are sensitive, if we make contact, a loud alarm sound will be trigger to be nearly an earful of pain, & we will be up to our necks with police." Bentley forewarn the gang that if they so much touch those things, a loud noise will not only hurt their ears, but alert the authorities of a break in.

"So…how do we turn them off?" Murray asked off puzzled in how they can get by, he's too big, and Bentley's not one to slip through such tight squeezes?

"Sly will have to maneuver through this. Neither of us could?" Bentley stated off the only candidate left to perform this tricky step of slipping through and not triggering these things, is the raccoon himself.

"Don't worry guys, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's dodging the beams." Sly smiled off to proudly state his claim in being a natural at this sorta thing.

Now the gang gave the one fast member some room to work, as Sly backs up, and then times everything right before….he dashes and times the opening right. Soon Sly managed to get through that tricky state without setting the thing off, an amazing feat few could have accomplish, even the others were impressed.

"Push the red button Sly, that'll turn off the light-beams." Bentley pointed to where Sly was, a red button from a wall was linked to this system cutting them off.

"Already done." Sly stated to push that button, and shut off the light beams, allowing Bentley and Murray to pass through & join their pal.

"Alright, lets keep moving!" Murray cheered to punch his fist in the air, time they continued on.

Now the gang managed to escape that trap, but there was still more.

"Watch it guys! This next trap is a real hammer-brainer." Bentley held up his left hand to cut his pals from moving a step further pass this point in recognizing this next set trap area. "We'll have to run across it before the entire left to right wall sides try hammering us down?" The turtle stated on what to expect of this spot that would be bad for their health.

"Drat! The Murray is fast when on the track, but only when he's in the van?" Murray crunched his fist in seeing he can't win this with his own leg power.

"I knew I should've pack that turbo-booster installment for my wheelchair?" Bentley signed to look at himself, if he installed something to make his wheelchair move faster, that be a life-savor for him.

"Relax guys, I got this." Sly held up his cane to let his crew know, that he'll handle this little task. "Besides, other then my life at stake, I'll just be hammering away here." He smiled off to make a funny joke comment about the situation he's about to endure.

"I don't know what's worst? Being flatten or getting whacked by your joke remark comments?" Bentley remarked off to dryly state in how he took that part in what Sly just said now.

"Good luck, Sly!" Murray held up his right thumb in wishing his buddy the best of luck here.

Now Sly position himself in front of the starting spot of the line, and then…he made a dash for it.

"WHACK-WHACK-WHACKvhmmm…." Suddenly from the walls, robotic hands wielding large slag-mallets appeared and tried to whack the raccoon trying to get pass them. "WHACK-WHACK-WHACKvhmmm…." The mallets kept up the hammer works, but Sly dodged to his left, dodge to his right, and zig-zag through. "WHACK-WHACK-WHACKvhmmm…." Murray and Bentley could barely watch, and soon opened their eyes to have a peek to see…their friend made it to the other side.

In a no holds bound, Sly Cooper managed to escape certain hammer-time, with the mallets.

"Sly, place one of my tiny explosive devices to blow off that fuse-box powering the trap." Bentley pointed to the black fuse-box off the side of the wall, once done, it should help them out here.

"Whatever you say." Sly nods before he reached into his pocket, grab an explosive device Bentley lent him, put the thing on the fuse-box, and set it to go off.

"Bang!" Suddenly, after a few minutes, the grenade blew up, damaging the fuse-box in it's act. And suddenly, the mallets came out, almost like they go out of control, but fell down on the floor.

"Yeah, you did it Sly! Now we can walk in without becoming a pizza platter." Murray declared off with a joyful tone in seeing they managed to get out of there without much worry.

"Only you could think of food when facing a nasty trap in our way, pal." Bentley shook his head in hearing the hippo compare that trap to becoming something edible for eating.

Finally, the gang made it to the vault area from where Scrooge McDuck usually does his office work in his own Money Bin.

"So guys, do I break open the vault?" Murray asked off if they can just go ahead and open the thing, as he cracked his knuckles in about to use his brute force to get the job here done?

"Hang on Murray, let me handle this." Sly held up his hand to signal, that he'll open the vault's safe combination.

"Sly you sure, Mister McDuck must know the combination lock, and I can't figure out what or where to access it from the data banks?" Bentley asked off from scratching his chin to study over his data, unable to figure out how to open this lock, Scrooge must remember it by heart or something to leave it out?

"Just trust me fellas." Sly assured his team that he can do this, as he came up to start turning a dial on the vault. "Click-click-click….Click-click-click…Click-click- click…CLUffruvpmmm…" Suddenly after a few long moments of fiddling around with different combination luck patterns, at that moment, something went off. "Bingo!" Sly responded with a grin, he's crack the combination and now it's finally ready to be plucked.

"Hold on guys! I just decoded something from Scrooge's security?" Bentley stopped his gang from doing anything else here, as there was something he found on his lab top. "According to this info, anyone that opens that vault, will face….Bertha?" He responded off that last sentence with a puzzled expression.

"Bertha? Who's that, some kinda wild animal?" Murray asked off in not following who the being called 'Bertha' was?

"I'm not sure? I can't decode fast enough to figure out just 'what' or 'who' Bertha is?" Bentley shook his head in being unable to figure out more, cause the uploading was not complete, so whatever was behind the vault was the final security to bypass? But he needs time to figure out just what the gang of thieves are about to face?

"Hay no sweat Bentley, we made it this far, didn't we?" Sly shrug off his shoulders to comment that they've been able to make it all the way here, haven't they. "Now all we have to do, is get this Number One Dime, and go." He issued the simple formally, they get in, get the coin, and leave, a simple pattern to follow through with.

"Then let's not waste anymore time, whoever this 'Bertha' is? Will not be able to challenge…The Unstoppable Might Of…The MURRAY!" Murray issued off that they get moving, and flex his muscles to show he can take on whatever this Bertha defense is, be it an animal or otherwise. "Grrrughhh!" Now the hippo grabs the vault and begins to pull it open to the left side after being unlocked.

"No...Wait!" Bentley tried to stop his pals from rushing things, but…to late for that.

At last, the vault was opened, and from such a fantastic view…there was all of Scrooge's money filled about, from a ladder to a diving board to go for a swim. It was all there, the coins, the dollar bills from hundreds to thousands, money sacks, gold bricks, jewels, and just about 'Everything' vastly rich beyond imagining. Why, there was even a big, super heavy metal military projectile range cannon pointed at the vault door, with rope sacks being pulled differently from the opening, and….wait? WHAT WAS HERE AGAIN!? A CANNON!

"Uh-oh! I think I spoke 'too' soon here?" Murray yelped with a surprise look on his face, he might have bitten off more then he could chew here?

"Bertha, Bentley?" Sly pointed off to sarcastically point off to his smart friend, who the 'Bertha' was that they had to deal with last, and was 'she' something.

"Bertha indeed, Sly? Now DUCK!" Bentley replied off to nod in stating, that there would be the Bertha, and shouted off that they duck and cover now.

"Where?" Murray asked off confused by the thought of a duck being around now before the other two members quickly pulled their friend down. And just in time too, before…another trap was triggered?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Money Bin, where all was quiet….

"BOOMGRUFRUVHhmmmm….." Suddenly without warning, a massively loud shot noise was made, and it busted out of the Money Bin. "FRuspvhmm…/BAMGruvhmmm!" The thing was shot across, and luckily, didn't destroy any building tops, but it did land in an opened grass zone, devoted of citizens.

There were lots of lights from other buildings waking up from the sudden noise?

"Hugh?/What?/Eh?" Many sleepers were waking up due to the noise they heard just now.

So make no mistake, if anyone that lives in Duckburg heard this, it means one thing…Scrooge McDuck's special cannon in his Money Bin was triggered? Question remained, who done it?

* * *

At this moment, inside Scrooge McDuck's Mansion, we see the old rich duck snoozing…or was until the loud cannon shot noise woke him? He was in his night cloths with a night cap, having a nice sleep until an explosion woke him…a familiar one at that. Especially if it's the sound of what one's own defense system goes off as a last resort warning of a breech alert to wake the whole neighborhood.

"Blistering Bagpipes! That sounded like Bertha?" Scrooge spoke off in almost gasping in shock, recognizing the sound his final security defense was suppose to sound like if ever triggered. "Gagzooks! Someone's breeched the final security of me Money Bin?" He gasped again in realizing what this could only mean, and he got out of bed to reach for a phone. "I need to contact Fenton Crackshell and have him get Gizmo Duck on the job." He exclaimed off in what he's gotta do here in order to get his hired guard on the job.

"Drigurguriiiiing…./Clank!" There was a long waiting of a ringing phone, but then someone managed to pick up the other line. "AUuoooh, hello, who's calling? And do you know what time it is to be calling the superhero hour at this hour?" A voice responded off in sounding tired, who be calling the owner of the phone line here to reach him at this hour?

"Who do you think knows your superhero hotline, Fenton? It's me, your boss, Scrooge McDuck!" Scrooge snapped off with a serious stern tone, telling his employee to know it's his boss.

"Oh Mr. McDuck, heh, what's with the early night call? Couldn't sleep?" The one called Fenton responded in recognizing his boss, and tried to make friendly conversation about what's happening here.

"Sleep is beyond our understanding? When someone caused a loud noise from a cannon that can blow up a large portion of land." Scrooge stated out with a serious motion in what happened that no man, or duck, can sleep through unless they are heavy sleepers. "Listen, get into the Gizmo suit, and stop whoever is getting to my money." He issued off in wanting this duck on the other line, to suit up and stop whoever is after his fortune.

"But that's impossible? The only ones that were there were you, your family, me, some plumbers, your secretary…" Fenton responded on the other line that nobody could have gotten in the tight security of Scrooge's Money Bin, except for those he's seen, which...

"Wait, hold on now? What was that last bit?" Scrooge stopped Fenton's sentence to ask a puzzling question on his mind now, something this duck said caught his attention now strangely?

"You're secretary?" Fenton responded in what was the last thing he said that was in the Money Bin?

"No! The first thing you said?" Scrooge shook his head in stating it was the 'before' part of that sentence Fenton spoke of.

"You, your family….?" Fenton replied off the earlier thing he said in his sentence next of who else was near the Money Bin?

"No, no! The one in the middle!" Scrooge shook his head twice in making himself be more clearer in what he's trying to issue here while almost on his last patience with this chatter.

"Me?" Fenton responded puzzled in recalling he was last seen at the Money Bin?

"Ach! I'm talking about them plumbers, you-crackshell?" Scrooge lost his patience and snapped at the duck for missing the simple fact that it was the 'plumbers' he was addressing of the matter. Those are the only ones left that 'he' doesn't recall seeing much at all.

"Oh, you mean the Bert & Murf Plumbers group? They said they do your plumbing, 'free' for an advertisement aid, and you should see how clean the restrooms are." Fenton spoke off in remembering the plumbers, and afterwards, check on what a good job in cleaning the bathrooms they did.

"You dolt! I never asked for any plumbers to visit?" Scrooge snapped at the duck on the other line in stating he did no such thing in hearing plumbers to clean the restrooms, even if his three nephews messed the area up.

"But their paper work was fully completed, there was no denying they weren't frauds?" Fenton responded completely lost, he check the paper work and it was legit? Nothing that was phony, and seem to be in order down to the last page.

"And I'm telling you, as your boss? That they WERE Frauds! I never asked for or sent any plumbers to fix the plumbing? They suckered you to let them in!" Scrooge sternly explained that what Fenton ended up meeting during that moment, was a clever group that fooled even his alias hero counterpart to believing such a story.

"Oh my gosh!? I can't believe it? And here I wanted them to help me and m'ma's plumbing?" Fenton yelped at the news, this was terrible, he was tricked? And he was about to ask those guys that were Bert & Murf to help at his place's plumbing situation, well that idea went, pardon the pun now….down the drain.

"Just get down there, and protect my Money Bin's fortune from getting stolen!" Scrooge sternly stated with a serious expression in wanting this duck to go and protect what's his.

"Right away sir!" Fenton's voice responded in sounding ready to do just that. "Clunk!" There was a hung up noise of the phone's being disconnected just now.

Still worried about the situation, the rich duck decided to also take some action now.

"Duckworth! Wake everyone up, and get the car around! Me Money Bin's been breech? As for who, they'll be sorry when Gizmo Duck shows up!" Scrooge called out pass his door to get his butler to get everything ready, he needs to go check out what's happening to his Money Bin. All while unaware that his best security system that money could buy in the world, was just best'd by the world's greatest thief; Sly Cooper.

* * *

Back inside the Money Bin.

There was now a made hole at the top, and those still in the building, peeked out from the hole to back in the vault where a smoking fired cannon was.

"That thing just fired off a 62 millimeter shell out of a highly fortified long state cannon launcher?" Bentley exclaimed off from being overly shocked in what they just witnessed, and survived from.

"Man, I never thought I say it, but I hate to have gone toe-to-toe with Bertha now?" Murray spoke off to look at the stunning display that Bertha managed to do here, talk about overkill protection.

"I'm guessing McDuck went a 'little' overboard in that last one?" Sly pitch his fingers in stating how 'little' over the top Scrooge McDuck went in trying to protect his fortune, even other places he's robbed never went so far.

"You mean the cannon, or the naming of it Bertha?" Murray looked to Sly in asking which was overboard first; getting a cannon or naming the cannon Bertha, and any pick is overkill for them.

"Guys, we're in serious trouble! That shot could have woken up almost 'half' to all of Duckburg?" Bentley waved up his arms in bringing their focus on the subject in what they just done and could have alerted an entire city of their heist work?

"Then we better get started, and find that dime?" Sly looked serious in seeing time is crucial now before instructing his gang in what they better do here.

"But Sly, there could be dozens of dimes around here? Which do we pick?" Murray asked off while they climb down a ladder to touch solid coin flooring glow, there's so much of the stuff, where do they go and find one dime particular?

"Just a moment, Scrooge's Number One Dime should be a special material? If I can lock onto the structure signature, I can figure out where it is?" Bentley spoke from holding a scanner device, and was using it to find a special frequency to aid in their search; and it wasn't long till he got something. "Got it! It's six meters to the front, behind that cannon." He pointed to where they had to quickly go to, in order to find their target.

Soon the gang quickly were running to get behind Bertha, and in time to find a pillar stool with a case that held a dime inside. Judging by it's display, no questions ask, this was the dime in question.

"Well, I certainly say, this here break-in is a dime a dozen?" Sly slyly spoke in using his cane to pull the dime case off the pillar to claim it while trying to make a funny joke gag during the hour moment.

"I still can't believe we're passing off a 'golden opportunity' to not take anymore then this?" Murray spoke off from looking around them, all this piles of loot, and they're skipping out of it to take one dime only?

"Other then making multiple trips, and the loud cannon noise, we may not have time?" Bentley dryly pointed to the hippo, they never steal all of this large amount of cash with their van alone, and the authorities will be arriving soon after the loud cannon noise.

"Plus, we're in a setup where we're not stealing from other crooks or thieves, and doing this dirty work for a sorcerer holding Carmelita hostage." Sly pointed off with a stern strict look, while this break-in was an interesting challenge, doing a dirty deed for a villain was not one of Sly's favorite things, there was no honor in there. "But for now, let's just quickly scale the outer walls and get to the van." He pointed out that they best make their escape through the most easily outside part of the building

They were in the agreement there, Sly & the gang were honorable thieves, so they'll just leave Scrooge's coins, dollar bills, gold, diamonds, etc. alone. As the gang ran to the ladder to climb out of the pool of Scrooge's fortune and approach a window of a view from their high view of their surroundings.

* * *

Now we see the Cooper Gang outside, scaling down the Money Bin with use of grapple ropes and hooks. Sly managed to scale down easily, Bentley used his hover-chair feature to make his wheelchair slowly hover to the ground. As for Murray, the big guy had to be careful from weighing a ton, but he was the last one to get down. The Cooper Gang did it, they broke into Scrooge's Money Bin, a tough job for any thief that's never been able to do it. And just when they were about to make a run to get to their getaway van...

"FREEZE!" A loud bold voice spoke, and from the skies from a copter off his head, was…Gizmo Duck himself. "Don't make another move, or I'll be force to get…nasty!" He issued off a threatening warning if these crooks try anything, he'll get rough with them.

"Yipes! It's Gizmo Duck!" Murray yelped in seeing the superhero before them, this was bad.

"The one and only! And I've figured you out!" Gizmo declared off in stating who he is, before getting to business. "You're not really plumbers, now are you? No, you're sneaky crooks trying to get into Scrooge's Money Bin." He pointed out who these guys were, especially after Scrooge explained it to him about never hiring plumbers to begin with.

"Yeeeah, kinda a late update, don't you think?" Sly slowly responded in stating how that fact is a little late now, even if this duck knows the facts after the loud noise alerted & Scrooge probably tried to figure out stuff in what happened with Gizmo Duck on duty.

"Considering what just happened, I'm just glad we managed it." Bentley shrug off his shoulders that if anyone learn the truth later, it would have been harder during the break in and the security.

"You're in a lot of trouble you know?" Gizmo Duck spoke off in getting the crooks to pay attention here and to avoid anymore embarrassing remarks. "Breaking & Entering, By passing Security Measures, and working as phony plumbers without a license." He was listing out a lot of stuff this group has broken so far that was criminal. "These are some serious laws you've broken." Gizmo Duck pointed out in how much trouble the thieves are in for doing the crimes.

"Oh come on? Is it criminal to clean someone else's toilet?" Murray complained off in stating that cleaning restrooms can't be considered a crime, more like a helpful deed, right?

"Well ugh…no, I guess…technical, there isn't such?" Gizmo rubbed the back of his neck to struggle with himself, especially in finding that one 'tricky' to debate on if being charged of helpfully cleaning toilets was even a bad deed at all. "But never the less! You've done the crime, now return whatever you stole?" He cut to the chase in stating his priority protocol in what needs to be done.

"But as you can see, we don't have anything? No sacks, no jewels, nothing on us?" Sly spoke in trying to 'con' their way out by showing no loads of cash on their hands, so they aren't even stealing all of Scrooge's money.

"Oh really, not a cent?" Gizmo asked off with a glare in trying to see if these guys were liars here or not.

"Well, we have a dime to make a phone call?" Murray stated to show the Number One Dime they had, only without the case in saying they 'do' have a cent and tried to make a bluff excuse with it.

"Murray, really?" Bentley rolled his eyes in seeing what Murray's innocent act tried to do in this situation.

"Dime, what dime?" Gizmo asked off in having his visor scan the dime the hippo held, and discovered something…shocking to himself. "Great Zookini! You didn't steal the Number One Dime of Scrooge McDuck, did you?" Responded off shock to see the dime, and was gasping in shock to not believe the thieves took the precious dime of his employer: Scrooge McDuck.

"Why so glum, it's just one of tenth cent to the rest?" Sly shrug off his shoulders to simply state that all they did was take a coin, nothing wrong or much there to get worried over, unless it was more then a mere dime to begin with.

"Never the less, hang it over!" Gizmo shook his head 'no' while making another demand to the group. "And for that matter, who sent you to get it?" He asked off in wanting details in who would want thieves to break into the Money Bin, only to take a dime?

"Well it was…?" Murray was about to say who sent them to do the deed, if he wasn't cut off just now.

"Sssshh…we were told 'not' to tell anyone under 'extreme', measurements?" Bentley silently warn his hippo friend about Magica De Spell telling them what happens if they tell too much, or else it's 'curtains' for Carmelita Fox.

"Okay, if you won't give up the dime nicely, I'll have to take it from you? Bert & Murf." Gizmo declared off in what he do, as he pointed to the turtle, then the hippo, and finally…the raccoon? "And ugh….um….hmm? Come to think of it, you're not in relationship with the Beagle Boys, so tell me…who are you?" He rubs his chin in not knowing who Sly was, seeing a raccoon was not an everyday thing in Duckberg, or what this band of thieves are, really?

"Well if we're coming into the light? May as well come clean." Sly shrug off his shoulders in seeing it's time they got introduced here. "That's Bentley, the tech genius, Murray, the strong-man, and they're with me…Sly Cooper." He pointed to his teammates, and finally introduced himself to the duck hero here, so now everyone is formally well noted of the other person.

"So you reveal yourselves & your true colors, well now I'm….wait!?" Gizmo was about to reply in who the revealed group with Sly was to him, when suddenly, something caught his attention just now. "Did you just say you're name was…Sly Cooper?" Gizmo pointed to the raccoon in asking for something that almost brought a worry face on the duck hero, something about the name stir his memories now.

"That's me." Sly smiled to reply in that being his name alright, no doubt about it.

"Not 'THE' Sly Cooper?" Gizmo Duck yelped out in shock, as in he can't believe he's actually seeing Sly Cooper before him. "The World's Greatest Thief, the most impossible thief to catch, master of disguises, breaking in impossible security systems, and on Interpol's Wanted list?" He exclaimed out all the stuff that this raccoon was known for, and every bit of it made even 'him' quiver in not believing this for himself. He was challenging the best thief the world has ever acknowledged.

"Wow, we're famous even here?" Murray rub his forehead in feeling kinda happy to know that they are well-known in this place.

"I can pretty much image it." Bentley waved off his left hand to Murray in figuring that even in Duckburg, the folks that live here know about the Cooper Gang, with Sly as the leader.

"Galloping Gagmits! So even the famous thief is here to target the richest duck in the world?" Gizmo Duck responded in surprise in now seeing he has the greatest thief to deal with. "Well, not on Gizmo Duck's watch!" The duck in the suit got into a serious expression mode to be ready to take on such 'Big-Shots' robbing his boss' fortune, even if it's only one dime.

"Normally, I rather avoid you, but we're kinda in a hurry?" Sly stated off in making a point in rather not wanting to deal with this guy.

"Hurry not, for soon you'll be behind bars!" Gizmo declared off with a heroic tone in what he'll do to the Cooper Gang when he's through.

"Not until you can stop…THE MURRAY, pal! And my, Fist Of Flames!" Murray declared off from punching his fist, igniting them into flames and started to swing a few right & left hook shots. And lets say that Gizmo Duck, was duck and covering from almost getting a face full of fist on a blazing heat temperature angle.

"Yipes! Talk about your heated knock outs?" Gizmo Duck yelped to duck away from that heated fist or two or three to so shots, and he needs to figure out to avoid it. "Grusvhmm…Prusshvmm…" Suddenly from the suit, came an extinguisher that spread foam on the hippo's fist, putting out the fire?

"What! My fist were put out…by sudsy foam?" Murray yelped in shock to seeing what just happened to his flaming fist, they got put out by such a stunt?

"You should have been told to never play with fire, little pink hippo. Someone could get burned." Gizmo wave an index finger to scold the hippo about playing with fire, it can be dangerous.

"Ugh, I'm magenta?" Murray pointed out the color difference he is, since most folks confuse by first guesses that he's pink, but he's not actually.

"Oh, sorry, color telling is hard with a visor?" Gizmo yelped to apologize in not really seeing well to tell what color the hippo was?

"Tufruvhmm…" Suddenly, something smack in the back of Gizmo's back helmet cap that protected his neck.

"Wooh, either the mosquitoes are big this year, or someone tried to dart me?" Gizmo Duck rubbed his neck to turn in seeing a dart on the ground, and found the shooter was the turtle.

"Yikes!" Bentley yelped in seeing that plan didn't work, so now he's gone to his next step….with his robotic arms out. "Fruspvhm-Fruspvhm…" Now the turtle was throwing about as much of his grenades off towards the duck hero. "Boom-Boom-Boom-Boomvhmm…." And each grenade went off after a little time pass, and exploded to cover Gizmo Duck.

"Way to go Bentley, you did it! You…" Murray came over to cheer for his pal, and looked at the display which by then… "Did it?" Had the hippo & the turtle confused, from the clearing of the smoke clouds from the explosions earlier, it showed Gizmo Duck was alright, he wasn't even injured?

"Think a few grenades could best me, did you?" Gizmo Duck dusted himself of the mess that covered him while stating this fact of the thieves' attempt.

"Great Shrimp-Puff! This guy's really tough to handle?" Bentley cried out in shock, how can they take down someone that is well protected?

"Surrender now, or…yoink!?" Gizmo almost said, if not for a cane that pulled his tire that made him fall. "Hey!" He looked behind him to see Sly Cooper was the one that tripped up his act to almost go after the others.

"Guys, get the van! I'll hold him off!" Sly instructed his team to get their van ready while he handles things here with Gizmo Duck.

"That's crazy, Sly? You saw what he can do?" Murray spoke off to his pal that him fighting the superhero alone, it's crazy talk.

"Trust me, get going!" Sly assured his pals that he'll be okay, right now, they need the van, asap.

"Come on Murray." Bentley grabbed the hippo's arm to drag Murray off to get away while Sly gave them their chance.

Now it was down to Sly VS. Gizmo Duck, a great thief against a superhero, what kinda outcome can one get out of this?

"You appear to have wanted your cohorts to escape, but they shan't escape me!" Gizmo Duck exclaimed in seeing Sly's plan, but it won't work with him around.

"Not that I have a problem with you? But I've dealt with outwitting & beating other cops on my tail." Sly cross his arms in stating a fact while looking pretty calm during his showdown here.

"Then maybe you should see my grip point!" Gizmo Duck declared off in getting himself ready to snatch the crook where he stands. "Grusvhmmm…" Suddenly, the duck's arms stretched off to apprehend the thief.

"Wooh!" Sly duck down, but one of Gizmo's hands snatched off his cap.

"Drag, only got the cap?" Gizmo cursed his loose hold to miss the raccoon and got only a part of his clothing?

"I have another gander at that cap if I were you?" Sly smirked in pointing something out, as he suddenly pulled out another cap to put on his head.

"Hugh?" Gizmo looked puzzled, but not as much as when he saw the cap he held was….flashing red? "Bep-beep-beep…/BOOMFruvhmmm…." Suddenly, the cap was reacting like a red beeper before exploding that covered the duck's sight. "Cough-cough, exploding caps, where did they make such materials?" Gizmo Duck coughed off to ask where such materials could even be made around here?

"When I use my family's Exploding Hat's Trick, it works." Sly lean on his cane to calmly state it was a technique he got from his family's history of thieves.

"You won't escape this!" Gizmo Duck snapped off with looking determine now at the Cooper. "Poofruvhmm.../Gripvhmm…" Gizmo Duck fired a net, but suddenly on contact, it slip through Sly's body? "What the…" He saw the feature of Sly Cooper's body look like it was…a projection image?

"Yo, ever seen a Decoy, you just did?" Sly spoke from appearing on another side of the field, much to Gizmo Duck's surprise.

"Now I know why you're the best thief? But I'll stop you where you stand." Gizmo declared off to rev up his tire, and charged for the raccoon…or so it would have seen?

"BangBang-Bang-Bang-Bang!/Bam-Bam-Bam-Bamfruvhmm…. " Suddenly, the Cooper Van pulled up near Sly, and started to bring out it's gatling gun to fire off multiple projectiles. Once all the shooting was done, there was smoke covering the area where Gizmo Duck was likely out cold.

"Sly, we made it!" Bentley peeked out from the passenger side to greet his friend with relief that they stopped Gizmo Duck's pursuit of Sly.

"Good to see you guys brought the van around." Sly smiled to see his gang arrived in the nick of time, and with the heavier firepower to boot.

"Did we beat Gizmo Duck with that last shot?" Murray peeked out from the driver seat in wondering, if they managed to beat the superhero with that last stunt.

And as if to answer that question, when the smoke cleared, did the Cooper Gang stare in shocking disbelief? There stood Gizmo Duck, standing on his one wheel, and looking almost unharmed by that much firepower? Guess the suit was tougher to crack they they originally planned?

"Think you can hurt me with one hundred, seventy-two projectiles, eh?" Gizmo Duck challenged forth in stating how the Cooper Gang thought they had him, but they were mistaken.

"What the? He even knows how many times he's been shot at?" Bentley yelped in surprise to stare in wonder of another deed that was hard to perform under such measures. "If I wasn't vaguely impressed by his counting skills, I be more worried now?" The turtle responded that while amazed by such counting works, he's now worried about what happens now.

"Trusvhmmm…/Gripvhmm…" Suddenly, the superhero duck stretched out his arms to grab the getaway van. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Gizmo proclaimed in victory in having the criminals in his grip, sorta?

"Floor it Murray!" Bentley cried out for his friend to get them out of here?

"I'm flooring it! I'm flooring it!" Murray responded to giving the van more gas, but they just weren't budging. "But he's got a strong grip?" The hippo issued that no matter how much he tries, Gizmo Duck's grip, and reverse wheel motion, is keeping them from going anywhere with their van's horse-power.

"Guys, keep trying. Bentley, try to use your darts again." Sly instructed his gang to not call it quits, and for the turtle to prepare something.

"But Sly, the only weak point is his neck, and I can't get a vaguely good shot in the back, and with that guy's sharp wits of movement in the front?" Bentley was unsure how to use his darts when the foe knows what he can do, plus he can't get good aim with the duck seeing him.

"Oh, I think I found 'one' breech we can 'definitely' get through, wait for my signal." Sly winked off to his bud in stating he's already got that covered, as he whispered something to them.

Gizmo Duck was pulling the Cooper Van while keeping it from going anywhere.

"Hay Gizmo!" Sly's voice caught the duck hero's attention to turn where Sly was to his left. "Wanna try becoming a bigger hero by catching the Greatest Thief in the World?" Sly crossed his arms to taunt and bring the duck to come take the bait, which is him.

"As much as inviting as that sounds, I'm not falling for the Decoy again!" Gizmo Duck stated out with a stern tone, and soon brought out a bunch of weird gadgets from his suit. "This time, I gotcha!" He issued from his scanners from his visor pointed him to the right direction. "Pruspvhmm…/Bamgruvhmm…." And the suited duck fired off his weird arsenal that collided where Cooper was...

When the smoke cleared, Sly was projecting an electric field around himself that while standing away from that attack.

"What? But I thought I had the real one?" Gizmo Duck yelp in surprise, his scanners can't be malfunctioning, to have not found the real thief from the Decoy stunt?

"You did, but I used a Slow Move, to make your attack not so fast, and added a protected field around me while moving out with a roll to dodge them too." Sly commented with a sly witted smirk in stating how he managed to pull off that maneuver.

"Well I won't miss again!" Gizmo Duck declared out, he lets go of the van, and soon charges himself for the raccoon "You're thieving is over, Cooper! Nothing can stop…." He was announcing his heroic speech patter while coming up to Sly, and….

"Truspvhmmm…." Suddenly, the duck hero stopped, almost like he was...

"Hurry Bentley, that Time Stop move won't hold for long." Sly called over to his friend in the van to take the shot while he did something to freeze Gizmo Duck in his time tracks.

"Steady and…shoot!" Bentley made careful aim with his dart gun, and soon pulled the trigger. "Puufruvhmmm…/Pick!" He fired a dart which hit the tire that was Gizmo's mode of transport.

"Gruspuvhmm…" Suddenly, the time around the duck hero resume from where he last left off.

"Gizmo Duck-WAAAaugh!" Gizmo Duck finished to conclude his speech, but yelped when he fell flat as he was moving. "Gazooks! A flat tire? How?" He put his hands to the ground, stared at the tire which showed it was punctured, but when and how did that happen?

"Let's just say, that move I pulled, stop your time…cold." Sly pointed out to slyly move away from the duck that was on the ground. "And while it was nice hanging with you, we gotta roll off to St. Canard for a delivery." He issued off before quickly trying to pick up the walking pace of his, towards the daze duck.

"What was that?" Gizmo Duck shook his head from watching Sly move, but was mostly curious in what he lastly said…his destination?

"Hurry Sly! I think someone's coming?" Murray called out to Sly that they gotta hurry, he sees someone coming towards them.

"See ya! And here's a little calling card of mine for Scrooge to know." Sly stated to say before pulling out his calling card, and left it near the down Gizmo Duck, just as he rushed off.

Soon the Cooper Van was driving off with Sly Cooper with his crew, as they rush off towards one direction to later on…be out of sight. Gizmo Duck quickly used one of his many gadgets in his suit to patch his tire, and quickly refill it with air to help him regain his balance. Finally, after the police were there, who should also arrive then the limo that Scrooge McDuck rides in, when it stops, he gets out.

"Great Scott! What's happened here, Gizmo?" Scrooge yelped in noticing the area looked a bit messy, explosive covers and tire tracks, everything.

"Sir, I happen to have some good news, and bad news?" Gizmo Duck spoke in having some news he needs to tell his employer.

"Tell me they didn't take ALL me Money? Oh PLEEEASE?" Scrooge pleaded out in horror to ask that whoever did this, didn't take ALL of his money & fortune?

"Okay, they didn't take 'all' your money." Gizmo plainly stated the truthful fact, the thieves did NOT, take ALL of McDuck's money.

"Augh, what a relief? For a second, I feared the worst?" Scrooge signs with a thankful relief, for a second, he expected the worst to be told to him. Unfortunately, that was about to come up now.

"Instead, all they took was your Number One Dime." Gizmo Duck rubbed the back of his neck to sadly say, that what the thieves did get away with…was an important dime of Scrooge McDuck.

"ME NUMBER ONE DIME!" Scrooge snapped out loud in terror in hearing this news, making the suited duck yelp back by the tone he received. "Who stole it Gizmo? Magica? It had to be, she's the only one that wants it? The Beagle Boys would have gone for the rest of me money." The old rich duck stated in knowing those that would come after his fortune, the usual ones want it all, but for one particular dime…was of only one type of foe there.

"No sir, it wasn't the Beagle Boys, or even Magica De Spell. It was someone new, I'm afraid to say." Gizmo shook his head in stating this serious matter, just as McDuck's entire group from his mansion home came over.

"Well then, OUT with it? Who was it?" Scrooge asked off in starting to loose patience, who have done the impossible to breech his most secure money bin & just taken his dime?

"You may not believe it, heck, even 'I', can't believe it myself, but…?" Gizmo Duck proclaimed forth that what he has to tell, is gonna be very hard for anyone to believe, but it's the truth. "The thief that broke into your Money Bin, & best'd your traps, and sadly best'd me was….Sly Cooper." Gizmo sadly stated in 'who' the thief was that has outwitted all of Scrooge's defenses & traps, and taken something from his Money Bin.

Now everyone with McDuck absorbed this info in shocking amazement, there isn't any that hasn't heard of Sly Cooper, or the Cooper Clan that has been going on for generations.

"Cooper? Naaugh, it can't be?" Scrooge responded off in surprise with wide eyes, and tried to push off such a belief, it was too shocking to accept. "The World's Greatest Thief, has broken into me Money Bin, when no other thief has?" He stated off that after everything he's went through to protect his money, one renown thief did the impossible.

"Quacker-roonee? That's something else?" Huey responded in surprise to learn about something like this even happened in their home town.

"Beating Uncle Scrooge's system is no easy pie?" Louie stated in knowing how tough it is to break into a rich duck's security system, like their uncle here.

"Guess that's why he's a great thief?" Dewey shrug off his shoulders in simply thinking that Sly Cooper earn that 'title' name, for a reason alright.

"Oh, this is terrible? My reputation is about to down the drain?" Scrooge held his cheeks to fall on his behind in becoming depressed in what's happened to him now.

"Why's that, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby approached her uncle with an innocent puzzled face, why was Scrooge feeling more down in the dumps then usual?

"Oh Webby-girl? If folks learn that even my best security & best bodyguard couldn't stop the World's Greatest Thief, then what does that make me?" Scrooge shook his head to sadly declare how when word gets out of Sly Cooper getting his attention on his fortune, trouble will start blooming. "Why, I'll be talked about behind me back, people saying that the richest duck, lost out to the best thief, and that thief, taunts me by not bothering to take ALL my fortune, just the rare dime that help me start it all? It's the biggest blow to a rich duck's pride." To Scrooge, while he may have his fortune, having a thief taunt someone that they best'd what they had to offer, and rather then rob him entirely, just take a trinket for a show of proof, and then no one will wanna think highly of a rich duck after that.

"There-there Mr. McDuck, I'm sure we can get back your dime." Mrs. Beakley patted her employer to be motherly in looking on a brighter side, like getting back what was stolen.

"Against the thief that best'd everything I had to stop others, where could I begin?" Scrooge looked to his maid with baffle eyes, not believing it was possible at all now.

"Tis true what Mrs. Beakley says, sir, if we have a clue, then we can figure out where the thief is located." Duckworth motioned off to his employer that if they have a clue to where 'Sly Cooper' took the dime, they can find it & retrieve it.

"Say now, speaking of which? I overheard Sly say he had to make a delivery, he must be referring to the dime? He was probably hired to snatch it?" Gizmo Duck rubbed his chin to ponder a bit in realizing that he 'did' hear Sly say about taking the dime somewhere, and if that's so, then he and his gang must be working with someone that hired them to pull the crime?

"Then whoever is pulling Sly's strings, we'll learn not to pull my own!? Where did he say he go off to?" Scrooge stood up in feeling both angry and determine to find who's the reason that his dime got stolen, and with the best thief the world has come to know….to do the deed.

"St. Canard, Mr. McDuck." Gizmo Duck stated off in notifying the location the Cooper Gang are heading for, even as they speak.

"In that case, we'll have to travel there ourselves." Scrooge exclaimed to himself in seeing they'll have to reach St. Canard quickly now. "Duckworth, contact Launchpad McQuack and have him prepare to hear everything I have to say." The old duck turn to his butler to ready his phone to contact someone 'he' knows, lives in that particular area.

"Right away, sir." Duckworth responded with an up-high response before quickly getting to the limo for the phone.

"Why you wanna call Launchpad now, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked his uncle in why he wants to chat with someone they know now suddenly?

"Because Dewey, he's there at the moment." Scrooge stated off to mention where Launchpad currently is, is in St. Canard, the place the Cooper Gang are heading to.

"Does that mean you want him to help?" Louie asked off next in what their uncle is planning on doing, have Launchpad find the world's best thief.

"Or is it someone else you want?" Huey asked an interesting question, if it's not Launchpad to aid them, is it someone that their friend knows that can help?

"Aye, a bit of both." Scrooge nods in responding to those questions in what he's planning to do. "Launchpad may be thick, but he's with another hero in that area to at least help keep Sly Cooper at bay long enough to stop his delivery to whoever wants me dime." He explained the basic planning he has, get Launchpad to stall with the thief with another hero in the area, until he and those in Duckburg, can arrive to retrieve what's his.

"In that case, I'll go off ahead!" Gizmo issued forth what he'll do while getting his copter from his forehead out to start rotating. "Don't worry everyone, I'll help find Launchpad & St. Canards' protector of the night; Darkwing Duck." Gizmo Duck proclaimed in planning to meet up with the mentioned duo, and aid in stopping the thieves.

"Goodbye, goodbye!" Soon the little ducklings waved farewell, as Gizmo Duck took off to quickly get himself to St. Canard ahead of them.

"Oh brother, if not even my best bodyguard could stop Sly Cooper, the chances Darkwing Duck doing it are a long shot?" Scrooge slap his forehead to moan that if a clever thief like Sly Cooper outdid him, and Gizmo Duck, it'll be a long shot to rely on Darkwing Duck to stop the raccoon, but what other choice is there? "Come along lads, lasses, we got a plane to take. Time is money, especially, MY Own, Money!" Scrooge issued to his nephews & niece to get themselves ready, they got to get going themselves.

Soon everyone was rushing to the limo after Scrooge told the police chief that his Money Bin is alright (for the most), and will have his trusted builders come to fix the blown off parts as soon as he can. And with that and without any unanswered questions to what happened to cause such a commotion, Scrooge got with his family to quickly drive off the scene. For their next destination, and hunting down a thief, is St. Canard, and where that goes….is anyone's guess?

**VISION NOTE:** The traps & security scenes in the Money Bin were those seen from 'A Drain on the Economy, Catch as Cash Can (Part 1)' & 'Dime Enough for Luck' episodes from Ducktales.

Most of the Cooper Gang's moves are seen here & stated out for any Sly Cooper fan to know it.

Now this here was a **VISION** you gonna find unreliable to the extreme-o! And the VISION-KING shall soon provide the final part soon enough. For this is a story revolving around the Duck Universe, so one chapter is from one show, and the next one is another. So get seated real comfy now, cause you'll **IN-VISION** how the Cooper Gang deals with the Darkwing Duck crew, then a confrontation against Magica De Spell, before we find out how everything can be resolve in the aftermath. It's gonna be filled with lots of laughs & thrills, from a crossover of worlds one never imagined until now. So relax for the next chapter to complete this final will be up shortly soon.


	2. Operation: St Canard Mission

Author's Note: Now here's the second to final part, my loyal viewers & followers. The "King Of VISIONS" knows that these actions are different, but will be entertaining without doubt. So now we can **ENVISION** a perfect closing for this adventure in where we see the second Duck Universe from Disney's creation here. Gotta say, when putting Ducktales & Darkwing Duck shows together with Sly Cooper, **VISUALIZING** such things and a plot stretched out further then I thought? But now I'm happy to say that I'm glad to have made this work, for all to see. Now for many fans that wanted or ever wonder their curious minds of such a triple CROSSOVER of worlds, well it's here now to even inspire other Authors that like to picture such things. So with that much said and done, time for us to see where this adventure shall lead now….and a surprise at the end of what I'll be preparing this mouth in October. So enjoy, and let the events play out….

* * *

The scene pretty soon opened up to another neck of the woods, only instead of trees…it was a city. A city where it was dark, plenty of skyscrapers, and a bridge extending over the center city of it's river waters. This place was known only as St. Canard, far away from Duckburg, and the place where crime never sleeps, and it's always an active place unlike the latter city place. And it's here that we zoom closer to a warehouse near the docks where some action was going on.

"_My gang and I finally made it to the location where our 'forceful' employer, Magica De Spell, asked us to meet._" Sly's narrative voice spoke off from where the area was the precise spot in where the gang were assign to come to this city.

The scene shows a focus inside the warehouse, where Sly, Murray, and Bentley were seeing a holographic play of Magica De Spell chatting with them.

"_The sorcerer told us to meet her by the St. Canard Docks, and to bring the dime with us as well._" Sly's voice narrated off in what the image of Magica was instructing the gang to be doing now after coming here. "_But if we try anything funny, Carmelita would soon be sleeping with the fishes. And that was not a slumber party, we were thinking of wanting to be apart of ourselves, as the same could be said for the captive Inspector._" The issue was stated from when the duck witch slice her index finger to her throat, stating a serious threat in what happens to the gang's friend if they try anything foolish.

Now the image of Magica disappeared from the group of thieves view for the moment, giving them some peace for the time being.

"_After Magica hang up on us, did we do some info digging about the one forcing us to work for her, and we got plenty._" Sly's voice stated this narration in where the gang looked to the other, before nodding with serious faces to look over the one trying to force them into this rotten plot of blackmailing them with a hostage crisis.

Now we see Bentley working double-time on his lab-top, as he pulled out any file that was written to tell the Cooper Gang; about the background of Magica De Spell.

"_Turns out with Magica, she's a sorcerer that lives on the slopes of Mount Vesuvuis, next to Naples, Italy._" Sly's narrated voice stated off while images show Magica and her long line history of where she came from, and her family's background in the arts of sorcery & witchcraft. "_She comes from a family of witches, and she's very powerful & has a number of magical powers, such as: The abilities to teleport herself over far distances, flight, the power to conjure & transmute matter on a sub-molecular level, & the ability to turn herself into any animal that she wants. She's also fond of smoke bombs, a trait she has used for appearances & disappearances, and uses hypnotic versions of them to trick folks. Gotta say, we knew what we we're up against here._" After that brief last quote from Sly's voice, everything about Magica was explained & what powers she can wield at her command.

The gang looked to the other with much serious thoughts in what they should keep an eye out for if they have to fight against this witch.

"_So now that we learn some bits about Magica De Spell, the next mystery was to understand Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime?_" Sly's narrated voice spoke off in how the gang's learn enough about the villain, but what about the mystery around the dime? "_As in like, why was she so hung over about the structure of one coin from a rich guy?_" Even the raccoon was puzzled why one coin was worth all the trouble, sure it had a history that push Scrooge McDuck to be who he is, but was that all?

Now the genius turtle was typing quickly to find something about the dime & of the rich duck, and came across a profile of Scrooge McDuck's early start years?

"_That's where Bentley did some digging for anything that can clue us in about what makes this one dime we stole, so important?_" Sly's voice narrated off to say from where the raccoon & hippo watched their turtle friend get to work. "_And we got some background from it too._" The gang was watching closely, as Bentley was just now bringing up some pages on his lab-top.

There were many old pictures of Scrooge getting his fortune, and much of it was almost unheard of?

"_Turns out, many folks thought Scrooge's Number One Dime was his lucky charm._" Sly's voice narrated in what others said about the dime from Scrooge, as the image he got the dime from a ditch-digger was seen from his past. "_From this one dime, Scrooge had some interesting luck? Finding gold up north from a property where no hope should have been?_" The image showed Scrooge hanging upside down by a rope line, in a frozen north area, wielding a pickaxe in a remote cliff area, and later on return with some gold he found. "_Then striking oil in a land where he was bringing a train to hold up some trees, which there weren't any, but the sudden find of oil was a nice touch._" The next image showed Scrooge entering a wasteland devoted of trees, but the guy stroke oil by an amazing chance. "_Then the guy went into mining diamonds, which believe it or not, he got from a land in Africa where he used elephant stomping with bait peanuts to turn the coal into diamonds._" Another image showed just that, in Africa, the elephants stampeded over coal, which Scrooge plotted with peanut bait, to get his diamonds…the clever way. "_It's like the report Bentley said about Scrooge always lived by: sometimes, instead of working harder, you need to think smarter._" Sly spoke off in his narration about how this one duck, managed to do all this in such a way.

Many of the gang members were utterly baffled in never once picturing such a tale to even be possible, or even the odds chance of such luck.

"_But while all this was impress to see, Magica saw that Scrooge's wealth to be the source of the dime's power, instead of the other way around?_" Sly's narrated voice pointed out a major fact that earn his serious face to look at all this stuff they are seeing. "_She's been trying to get Scrooge's dime as her primary motivation, and melt it in the fires of a volcano, all to turn it into a powerful magical amulet, capable of granting the Midas Touch._" The raccoon stated off the villain they are dealing with and what her plans were.

And that was when Bentley brought up some old legend documents relating to 'The Midas Touch' stuff.

"_Now there are lots of tales about King Midas, the man with the Golden Touch. Legend had it, he could turn anything to gold, just by touching it, including people. But such power didn't lead to fortune, the man could hardly eat or drink, and it may have made it tough to touch folks without turning them to solid gold figures._" Sly's voice narrated off in stating the history facts of legend concerning around the subject itself, which wasn't always a good thing.

Soon Bentley turn to Sly after he was done with this check up stuff, and Murray rose up, being ready for what they gotta do next.

"_That aside, we learn what Magica's goal was, she wanted to make herself rich beyond any measures, and while we had the key to make it happen, she had someone of ours in her hold._" Sly's narrative voice spoke off while we see the Cooper Gang sneaking out of the building to go into some dark alleys. "_So now we got to figure out, how to keep such power out of this villain's hands while saving Carmelita. All while not knowing it…'help', would find us?_" On that last part of the narration, from above another building, three shadow figures of a tall person, a middle person, and a small person, watched the Cooper Gang make tracks…all while not being alert of such 'close' presence.

* * *

Now the scene opens towards where the dark alleys were continuing to expend, and going further until widening their spaces. It was around the moment, that the Cooper Gang was walking into a more open environment, and looked around their surroundings. They were only a few more feet to a mile or two in approaching the ship docks of St. Canard, where they had to give the dime to Magica to rescue Carmelita.

"Okay guys, we know the plan." Bentley issued to the gang in them knowing what they are gonna be doing here.

"Um, care to go over that again Bentley? I had my head in the van trying to check her out after that near escape stunt we pulled in Duckberg?" Murray rubbed the back of his head in trying to recall 'most' of what they talked about, but was not too much in listening.

"Right, we're to meet Magica at the docks, we do an exchange, the delivery of the dime, and we get back what she took from us." Bentley nods in going over the plan once again, stating how they have to pull off the exchange program.

"Right, but we'll have to come up with a plan to 'out smart' her while keeping her hands away from the dime here?" Sly stated from holding up the case where Scrooge's Number One Dime, is placed. "For now, lets get moving." He told his pals, as they needed to get moving if they hope to find Magica, but figure someway out of this then just giving the witch what she wants.

"PRoofrushvmm…." Suddenly, purple smoke came out of nowhere, and it made the Cooper Gang yelp a bit back in seeing this. But not half as much, as they would be surprise from what 'else' came with this smoky stunt?

"I am the Terror…That Flaps In The Night!" A voice declared off boldly in announcing it's presence.

"Talking smoke clouds?" Sly raised an eyebrow in seeing this was…an unusual thing to be seen?

"That's…highly unusual?" Bentley also raised an eyebrow that from everything they've seen, smoke that talks is another on the weirdness meter in their line of work.

"I am the Protector, that Protects Those From Thieves!" The smoke was declaring boldly forth, as it started to vanish a bit to show 'someone' from within it. It was a white feathered duck with a yellow beak and yellow web feet. He was wearing a grey hat with a black line on it, a purple shirt with four yellow dots on the front, a blue sweatshirt underneath, a black cape with pink inside and a purple mask. "I…Am…Darkwing Duck!" Yep, that's his name, the vigilante superhero of St. Canard, is here.

"Heheheh, and Launchpad McQuack, also present!" Suddenly, another character came out to introduce himself with the daring duck behind the mask. It was an anthropomorphic duck dressed like a pilot with brown baggy pants, black boots, a red puffy jacket, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, and worn pilot headset with goggles on top. He appears physically fit with a more muscular torso with white feathers, four fingers, a large bird's beak, orange hair stuck out from his middle forehead from his pilot's hat, and his eyes are light-aqua blue. And as his name was stated, he's Launchpad McQuack, a usual brave, good-hearted, and slightly intelligent, but he's also a pilot that Scrooge McDuck hires for travel needs…and cheap too since they are friends. He's also a skillful pilot, he just has very bad landings and almost always crashes instead, but from his credit, he and his passengers always survive crashes, and he takes a strange sort of pride in being able to crash any imaginable aircraft ("If it's got wings, I can crash it!" he has proudly proclaimed). So yep, that's him, and he's right now, Darkwing's sidekick in crime fighting here.

Now the Cooper Gang had to deal with a situation where if they didn't have enough troubles from Duckburg, it's now troubles here in St. Canard.

"Um, Bentley, who are these guys?" Murray asked his turtle pal in who they now have here to be dealing with?

"I recall there was a vigilante by the name of Darkwing Duck, he's St. Canard's dark-night defender." Bentley spoke with some thought on this one concerning about the new foe before them. "And that guy over there, is Scrooge McDuck's crash pilot; Launchpad McQuack?" The turtle pointed that next to the masked vigilante, was also a duck that has ties with the richest duck in the world.

"Crash Pilot?" Sly raised an eyebrow in hearing the words 'crash' & 'pilot' put together.

"He crashes…A LOT? So if you're ever in a plane, don't let him steer you into landing that'll end up crashing?" Bentley pointed off in rhetorically stating how Launchpad here does a lot of crashing whenever he flies a plane.

"Hehehehe, guess my reputation proceeds me?" Launchpad laughed it off with a cheeky smile, proud that folks are earning him some recognition.

"Never mind the recognition LP, we got some serious business here." Darkwing Duck issued this out to his sidekick with a serious expression, cause now they got some cornered thieves to tangle with. "And it's the top of the criminal food chain? The infamous Cooper Gang, and they leader; the Worlds Greatest Thief, Sly Cooper!" Darkwing has heard much of this particular opponent on the run from the law, and having the title 'World's Greatest' is indeed a big challenge none come across too often.

"Boy, our name sure gets around?" Sly smiled off a bit proudly in seeing that no matter where his gang goes, some folks manage to know & hear about the raccoon thief.

"Too bad it ends up attracting the wrong folks attention?" Bentley remotely stated this by a dry fact, that most people that know the Cooper Gang, ends up being the law that chases after them.

"Um guys, what're we gonna do? First a superhero like Gizmo Duck, now a vigilante like Darkwing Duck? Are we really strolling down to beating up heroes?" Murray asked off a tricky question, they've been fighting non-villain or crooked foes lately, and somehow, a weird feeling in the hippo's stomach tells him that this ain't right with their honorably group of thieves.

"So, you admit you beaten Gizmo Duck, eh? Well tough nails! Cause now you're dealing with Darkwing Duck, and I'm a master of crime-fighting material arts?" Darkwing Duck gotten himself into a strange material-arts stance, preparing to antagonize the thieves right where they stand. "Hoo-HohoOooo!" Then the daring duck behind the mask leaps forth to deliver a flying kick to make the first kick-off at the moment.

The Cooper Gang duck down just in time to see Darkwing Duck's kickoff miss, but he smacked that web foot of his into a wall, which caused some pain for him to yelp, & hop on one foot for a moment.

"Good work DW, I'll help too, we gotta get back Mister McDee's dime!" Launchpad spoke with a positive attitude in seeing his pal make such a performance, and stands ready to stop the thieves if they come his way.

"Sly, they got us in a press-lock?" Bentley issued from seeing they got themselves in the center of two good guys trapping them in.

"It's like we're the sandwich & they're the beard?" Murray stated out his own claim on what to think this situation reminded him of.

"No worries, I'll get the guy with the mask, we share a common trait?" Sly shrug off in responding to what they can do, he'll handle the masked duck which they share in the 'mask' department.

"You do?" Murray responded off in hearing Sly say something about the two having a common trait?

"He does?" Launchpad repeated that last part heard, as he himself scratched his noggin in never figuring such a trait both characters shared?

"No, of course we don't!?" Darkwing snapped off in protest, that he's a daring hero while Sly's a thief, other then the mask, they have nothing else in common.

"And you and Murray deal with the pilot side-kick." Sly pointed to his hippo & turtle pal in taking on the duck pilot nearby.

"Easy as pie!" Murray pump up his fist in seeing that the challenge itself, will be easy to handle.

"Right!" Bentley nods in responding to the task given to them by Sly, they know what to do now.

Now things started to get going with Sly distracting Darkwing Duck, while the other members of the Cooper Gang, came around near the serious Launchpad McQuack in getting into a boxer-position (as if this duck knows boxing)?

"I should warn you fellas? I'm a pilot that makes a heck of his landings." Launchpad declared to warn these fellas about himself, he can be a dangerous force to be reckon with, especially when he flies planes.

"Murray, get behind him..now!" Bentley quickly instructed his pal while getting his his robotic arms ready. "Thruspvhm…/Pofruvhmmm…" Then quicker then any could expect, the turtle's robotic arms threw what was a smoke grenade, which exploded to let off a lot of smoke.

"Cough-cough, where this smoke come from?" Launchpad coughs from being blinded by the smoke, as he can't see a thing now?

"Sorry pal, but the Murray may have to can you in the jug?" Murray spoke from lifting up an empty dumpster by the corner, he'd open one side to put Launchpad in so that they wouldn't have to deal with him much longer. Not that they couldn't, but the duck wasn't a villain for the gang to tangle with.

"Don't take another step, thieving crooks!" Spoke another voice from somewhere in this alley that vaguely sounded like…a little girl?

And who should come out then an anthropomorphic duck that's nine-years old, tan feather skin, yellow leg/feet and a small beak, orange hair that's a bit messy and two pigtails behind her head and has emerald green eyes. She wears purple/white sneakers with shoelaces, a light-violet short-sleeve shirt that covers her whole small body with the number '1' on the front, and two light-violet bands around her pigtails.)

"You've meant your match when you face, Quiverwing Quack!" The small little hero proclaimed out while getting her bow and selecting an arrow from her batch. "Puffruvhmm.../Puckvhmm…" Without delay, she fired a plunger arrow that got stuck on a lid of the dumpster the hippo held above him. "Urrughh!" Quiverwing then used all of her strength to pull the thing attached to her arrow by the tied rope she latched to it.

"Ruvhmm…/CLuspvhmmm…." Suddenly, the dumpster's door was flung open, which then smacked itself right in the hippo's face? "Owww? That smarts there, little girl?" Murray yelped from that, as he dropped the dumpster behind him, luckily it didn't get anyone.

"Well get ready, cause there's more where that came from!" Quiverwing declared from getting another batch of her arrows on the ready here.

"Bentley, what do I do here? I've fought a TON of things, but…how does a thief fight off a little kid?" Murray turned to his smart turtle pal, he can't fight a little girl, what kinda sense there be in being the Strong-Man of the team if he can't punch tough or scrawny or small crooks that are 'suppose' to be adults of the criminal world.

"If we were true villains, they just do it usually, but we're not." Bentley pointed off a serious fact that if they were not honorable thieves, they avoid the part of hurting children, but they are not that kinda people. "So….try to hold her off, while I deal with the pilot and Sly tends to the masked vigilante?" The turtle ushered off that Murray try to control this masked vigilante kid while he handles the crash-pilot duck.

"Okay, I'll try?" Murray nods while seeing Bentley wheeled himself over to Launchpad's direction. "Okay little miss., don't know why you're doing this? But the Murray, isn't gonna just let you walk all over him." Murray tried to get his game-face on, trying to intimidate his opponent, even if it's a little girl behind a mask, to get spooked….or at least wanted it to happen?

Now we zoom away from this scene to see how Sly & Darkwing are dealing with the other?

"Suck Gas, Cooper!" Darkwing Duck declared from wielding his gas gun out, and prepared to fire away. "Poofruspvhmmm…" He fired from his gun, a little container that soon exploded from impact on the ground around Sly, making a blue smoke cloud appear.

"Cough-cough, okay, that might be hazardous to my health?" Sly covered his mouth from finding this a bit hard to fight while unable to breath properly. "Time for a little invisible play?" The raccoon issued off silently in seeing it's time for an invisible play-by-play act of his.

"Hiiiyaaah!" Darkwing soon thrown a punch through the cloud of smoke, only to not hit….anyone there? Where's Cooper? "What the….where he go? I'm the only one that knows how to pull an exit from my secret smoke entrance?" The duck searched around in trying to find the thief, unaware of Sly was behind him from his invisibility trick.

Bentley was dealing with Launchpad, as the former had some advantage against the extra helper for the masked duck.

"Pohh-pohvhmm…" The turtle fired a few darts, but the pilot took a trashcan lid to use as a shield to block off the needle points.

"Eh, sorry! But I already had my shots last week!?" Launchpad cried out with a sheepish expression in not going to take a needle today.

"Oh brother? Hay Murray, any luck on your side?" Bentley rolled his eyes in hearing the pilot say such things, like the turtle ever try that on him, and also called his hippo pal in what his case was going at?

"Not much?" Murray called out from looking away for a tiny moment to reply, but... "Poofrupvhm-Pumpvhmm…." Suddenly, the hippo looked back to only get something shot and…stuck to his mouth: a plunger?

"Eat plunger power, hippo!" Quiverwing Quack proclaimed forth in having just served justice, by the plumbers aid.

"Muufffh-Cufrum-Muuuffhhmmm? (Translation: Oh Come On?)" Murray cried out to say with his mouth covered by the plunger, as he worked in pulling the thing off.

"Okay, maybe it's time I thought of a different tactic?" Bentley narrow his eyes from Murray's tricky state, back towards Launchpad in seeing, they have to mix it up a bit to get through this bunch. "I think I have just the grenade for the job? And it's a slippery one?" The turtle's robotic arms came up, with one holding a grenade that had a banana sticker on it?

"Fropvhmm…Poofvhmmm…" Bentley throws his grenade towards the pilot duck, but it exploded as a tiny little yellow smoke gas covering the floor, but as it was fading, nothing was there?

"Well it looks like you threw a dud, and trust me, I've seen duds before." Launchpad spoke off with a sign relief in what happened was nothing bad that would have hurt him. "Now I got ya!" Launchpad proclaimed to run off to get the turtle in the wheelchair. "WHipvhmm…" Suddenly when the pilot stepped on the ground from where the smoke finally was gone, the guy ended up slipping….on a banana peel? "WAh-WAaauagh-huuughhh…." Suddenly, Launchpad was slipping across the spot on a banana peel with no control over where he was going.

"Allow me to steer you away." Bentley moved away while the pilot grabbed a nearby pole, but made him turn away from the turtle to go towards another scene happening at this moment...

Now Darkwing was looking around, and then his sharp sense kicked in to allow him to step away to dodge Sly's cane swing, and pointed his gas-gun right in the raccoon's face.

"Ah ha! Caught you before you had the drop on me?" Darkwing Duck proclaimed in having the upper hand here now, he's got the raccoon in his sights.

"Yeah, well I was about to almost whack you with my cane, but I see no reason?" Sly shrug off to say this while secretly showing a smile across his face when saying such a thing.

"Why's that?" Darkwing narrow his eyes with suspicion, something about this didn't sit to well with his stomach, but why?

"D.W., look out! WAaaughhh….." Launchpad's voice was heard, as both Darkwing & Sly turn to see who was coming up fast from slipping on a banana peel.

"That's why?" Sly issued with a confident smile before using his cane on a high lamppost to lift him up from the stump duck behind the mask.

"Oh no?" Darkwing Duck muttered out with a yelp & deer in the headlights expression before…. "GAughh…." He made a yelp cry when Launchpad smacked into him and dragged them away when Sly managed to land back when it was safe.

"CRsushfrupvhmmm…." Suddenly, the two ducks crashed into some trash cans, looking silly and swirly tweeting birds were swirling around their daze heads. During the moment, Sly & Bentley managed to rejoin in seeing their opponents already dealt with.

"Well my ends done, how's yours?" Sly smiled towards Bentley in seeing how he managed to temporally subdue Darkwing Duck at the moment.

"Pretty firmly done, now lets split." Bentley nods in how they managed to make Launchpad slip on that banana pile which in turn, made the pilot crash alright….into the vigilante duck; Darkwing.

"Hold it right there!" A voice spoke off that made the two thieves turn, and gotten a load of surprises to see Quiverwing Quack, with a tied up Murray? "Either you surrender right now, or else you'll have to face the mercy of Quiverwing Quack!" She proclaimed in wanting the crooks to give up now, or they'll have to deal with her.

"She's not serious, is she?" Bentley narrow his eyes in not believing that some kid is threatening them, skilled thieves in a corner of a hostile situation?

"Apparently, she is?" Sly shrug off to playfully see, this opponent, was 'not' kidding around. "Look kid, sorry to say, but we're in a hurry?" The raccoon tried to be polite in wanting this little masked hero to see, they kinda got some other errand to run.

"Then you best think twice, for your buddy's sake!" Quiverwing turn to pot at the tied up hippo in her captive hold, using Murray to have Sly Cooper cooperate.

"Ugh…I know this looks bad? But…I have a perfectly good excuse in why I'm tied up at this moment?" Murray slowly responded in his tied up state, that he has a very, 'perfectly' good explanation for why he's tied up from an opponent half to three or one-fourth his size.

"Either you give me the stolen rare dime, or else I'll be force to feed this hippo….Vegetables!" Quiverwing Quack demanded off, before searching her cape to hold up…a broccoli towards Murray's face.

"NOOOOOOO!" Murray cried out loud that sounded like a long yell from his lungs at what the little girl was putting in front of him. "ANYTHING BUT THAT? THE MURRAY CAN'T HANDLE IT?" Murray proclaimed off while trying to not have his face near the disgusting vegetable, he can't stand eating his veggies.

"Well this is degrading? How are we suppose to stop her, without hurting her?" Bentley signed off in seeing they have to stop this last opponent, but without hurting the little girl, and that's a pretty big 'if' there?

"Simple, we do it like how Carmelita chases us." Sly smiled to his turtle pal in having the answer to help get them out of this, unusual, mess. "Okay Quiverwing, we'll surrender to you." Sly held up his arms in saying…he's gonna give up?

"Hugh, admitted you're lost? Smart move." Quiverwing Quack smirked in seeing she's got the thief cornered now, even though he's different to not abandon his pal like other cowardly crooks.

"Yeah, but before that, Bentley…" Sly responded off with a slow hinted smirk while turning to his turtle friend…with a secret wink.

"Think fast!" Bentley responded off before showing a dime in his hand, and then turn around suddenly to throw the dime away from them further down the dark alley.

"Fruspvhmmm…/Bzizivhm-KLipvhmm!" Suddenly, Quiverwing shot an arrow with a magnet at that direction, which caught the metal object, as she pulled it back to catch it. This earn some impression from the Cooper Gang from the girl's skills in archery.

"Hah, you thought you could throw something you stole for us to chase & let you escape? Get real, I got you figured out?" Quiverwing Quack rolled her eyes in seeing through the trick, she maybe young, but she never make an easy rookie mistake like that.

"You're pretty quick witted for crime-fighting at your age? I'll give you that." Sly smiled in commenting the masked duck girl on how sharp she was, even if filled with a bit of cockiness.

"To bad what you got isn't the dime?" Bentley pointed out to show the dime they stole in his hand, much to anyone's surprise before explaining. "It's actually a tiny grenade mine." He issued off that what the young masked archer had caught was something a little more different, if not to fool her.

True to word, Quiverwing held her magnet arrow up to her eye sight to study her catch, and saw that the coin-like dime was actually….a mine bomb? And it's red flash was blinking to about ready to go off?

"WAAaaugh!?" Quiverwing yelped in surprise shock while juggling the thing in panic, she's got a bomb about to go off and needs to get rid of it.

"Yipe!" Darkwing yelped from where he was after his quick recovery moment, saw the girl in trouble, and zoomed over quickly to take the dangerous device, and throws it upwards while covering the two ducks by his cape.

"Bangfruvhmm…." Suddenly when the grenade mine was in the air, it exploded into a smoke cloud….that was harmless? And then after the smoke cloud cleared, did Darkwing, Quiverwing, and followed by a daze Launchpad got up to waddle to his two buddies during the scene. Only to discover, the Cooper Gang long gone, with Murray's binds left behind, the others musta gotten the hippo free during the commotion?

"Gee, where'd those guys go?" Launchpad spoke off in seeing the three thieves were no where in sight of their view?

"I don't know, but I have a feeling 'who' caused it?" Darkwing Duck spoke off to say before looking down at one young superhero that has a guilty face. "Gosalyn Mallard, what were you thinking in snatching a bomb?" He asked off why this girl would pull off such a dangerous stunt that the crooks wanted her to do, even to use her real name when they were alone.

"Hay come on dad, I thought he was trying to trick us to follow the dime?" Quiverwing, who's real name was Gosalyn Mallard, and her father was Darkwing Duck here, a.k.a. Drake Mallard, in protesting her defense.

"Well D.W., you have to admit, even if that was a stunt we pulled, that was actually just a harmful smoke bomb?" Launchpad scratched his noggin in thinking that even if they got fooled to go after such a stunt by the Cooper Gang, they were not in any real danger of a dangerous explosive. "Heh, on the brighter side, at least those guys didn't wanna hurt Gosalyn?" He laughed off in thinking that the crooks they were after, didn't look like they wanted to hurt Gosayln, even if she was a hero wearing a disguise & mask.

"No, but they most 'certainly' did a number on us?" Darkwing responded off dryly while rubbing his soar neck and aching elbows.

"Wasn't that cause Launchpad slipped on a banana peel?" Quiverwing raised an eyebrow in pointing out, that Darkwing Duck got hurt from his crash-pilot sidekick, and not the Cooper Gang?

"Heheheh, yep, that old gag of slipping on a banana pill never fails, I still crash even on pun related notes?" Launchpad chuckled off to say that while being unaware of the frown on Darkwing's face.

"This is no time to be chatting, we have some serous work to do?" Darkwing Duck pointed off in getting both of these twos attention on the situation. "The biggest thing to hit my career, and the Cooper Gang ups and leaves us high and dry?" He complained off that with Sly Cooper & his gang long gone, his career to be famous has all but gone down the drain.

"And they still got Mr. McDee's Number One Dime?" Launchpad pointed off another fact, which in truth, only made their situation much more worst for wear.

"What's so special about that dime anyway?" Quiverwing looked to the others in asking a very puzzling question about the stolen dime the Cooper Gang have? "I mean, in history class, we covered over how it helped Scrooge McDuck on his journey to becoming the Richest Duck in the world?" She was in school, and she knows of that little fact, but what else makes the dime from Scrooge McDuck so special?

"Yep, and a lot of enemies want that dime for it's special properties, at least from what Mr. McDee told me over the phone?" Launchpad nods his head in answering that question from what even he knows. "But why would that interest Sly Cooper and none of the other enemies in Duckberg?" The duck pilot rubbed his noggin in being lost, normally it's other enemies or rivals of Scrooge McDuck that want his fortune, etc.?

"An interesting question, we'll need to find clues of their whereabouts to uncover the truth?" Darkwing Duck spoke in declaring with a newly determine face, as he brings out a magnifier to begin their search for clues on the mystery at hand.

"Or, we could listen in on their conversation, and hear what they know?" Quiverwing pointed off that they find the thieves, and ears-drop on what's going on.

"Well Gos, that might be a good idea, but we don't have anyway to do so? They slipped pass us during the smokescreen, and so we have to learn where they are heading?" Darkwing Duck looked to the girl in knowing that while that would have been a great plan, the Cooper Gang slipped out during the smoke cloud stunt, and now they have no idea where the thieves run off to?

"What do yah call this, a talk radio?" Gosalyn spoke off from pointing at something with a dry expression that she didn't just suggest the idea, but thought something she found could aid them.

What Quiverwing Quack said and pointed towards before Darkwing Duck & Launchpad bend down to see…something near the binds that Murray was once trapped under? It looked like some pair of binoculars of the latest tech, but it was not something that Darkwing Duck could think that S.H.U.S.H. HQ could concoct, which meant it was something for the Cooper Gang? The daring duck picked it up to look closely at it, trying to uncover it's mysterious?

"Wow, Giro would flip over such doodad contraption?" Launchpad spoke off amazed by what they have just uncovered right before them. "Ehh, what does it do?" He scratched his head in being unsure of what it was they got that could help them?

"I don't know, but with the right 'hacking' work, we can listen in?" Darkwing Duck spoke with feeling that if he studies this device long enough, they can uncover it's secrets & learn what Sly Cooper's group is up to.

"Or…just turn the thing from silent to speaker mode." Quiverwing steps in to point in finding a volume control setting dial on the thing that could make everything easier. "Click!" Then she flipped the switch without a second thought or distraction on what she did now.

"Or there's that too?" Darkwing made a blank dry expression in being upstage here by his daughter in the crime-fighting business. "Shh-shh, something's coming in?" He then hushed everyone from hearing something begin to be heard…voices?

Listening closely, the duck gang managed to hear the voices belong to the Cooper Gang. Somehow, the other side must be on and that as long as the one they have works, the Darkwing Duck crew can listen in on what plot is taking place here.

"How yah holding out Murray?" Sly's voice spoke off in asking how his friend was doing, after that little close call on their hand.

"Like I've survived my worst fears come true?" Murray's voice spoke off sounding a bit disturbed by what he almost suffered through.

"Come on, couldn't have been that bad?" Sly's voice spoke off in thinking his pal was overreacting to the idea.

"Trust me Sly, if I ate that veggie after a feast, well…the feast would be all over?" Murray's voice spoke off in stating something that made the Darkwing Duck crew have 'off' faces in hearing that weird claim to picture.

"Guys, we need to focus here, remember, we need to meet up with Magica De Spell?" Bentley's voice spoke in reminding his friends that they need to quickly get moving to meet up with someone.

"I know pal, she's the one pulling the strings in forcing us to bring her the dime?" Sly issued off from his voice claiming that Magica De Spell was the one commanding them.

"And where do we go to make the trade again?" Murray's voice asked off in not sure where they go in order to trade the special dime?

"Down in St. Canard's docking bay, Magica will be waiting." Bentley's voice issued off in stating where they need to head towards.

"Lets just hope we can handle that without any 'surprises' showing up." Sly's voice responded with a smooth statement, in wanting things to go a little more better without more surprises to come knocking in their way.

With that, the daring duck of mystery turn off the speaker mode with a look of seriousness in absorbing all the facts here. Launchpad & Quiverwing Quack were looking at him, until he suddenly took them by surprise.

"Ah-Hah! With us cleverly taking advantage of the forgotten communication? We've learn where the Cooper Gang are heading towards." Darkwing Duck responded off in feeling a bit cocky in having the element of surprise to catch the crooks when they least expect it.

"Yeah, and it sounds like some bigger villain is pulling the Greatest Thief in the World, to work for her?" Quiverwing Quack spoke off with a narrow expression, as she heard what the Cooper Gang are doing, and for 'who' it seems?

"Believe me kiddo, Magica is a tough-cookie to crumble, better inform Gizmo Duck to let Mr. McDee know what's going on?" Launchpad spoke from recalling that witch after his Scrooge's dime while getting a cellphone out here. "We may need backup?" He stated that with this big a deal, they may need extra help on this case.

"Backup, for what?" Darkwing asked off stump, why on Earth would he need anyone to help on this case.

"Dad, in case you've forgotten, the Greatest Thief, just outsmarted us?" Quiverwing Quack dryly rolled her eyes to tell her father that Sly's gang best'd them, even when they had their 'A-Game' on?

"Well he…well that was…um….he wouldn't have done it if not…for…?" Darkwing Duck was left utterly speechless, he hates to admit it, but this job might be 'too' big for the daring masked duck to handle alone. "Okay, fine, so we'll need extra help?" He shrug off his shoulders in seeing they have no choice in the matter, but to get reinforcements on this case.

"Already done D.W., they'll be waiting around the docks when we show up." Launchpad turned to his buddy after he finished with his call, now everything is set.

"Good, now…Lets get dangerous, and find ourselves some thieves?" Darkwing Duck nods to his pilot sidekick before facing forward with a determine expression.

"Way to settle the moment?" Quiverwing rolled her eyes to respond to her father's words of encouragement before rushing off to catch up to the two ducks that ran ahead of her.

* * *

The scene changes to what can only be described as the docks of St. Canard, no one was around, all was quiet. Of course, by the wooden cross walk stood a lone Magica De Spell, as she waited patiently for her delivery group of thieves to arrive. And hanging by a pole hook used by fishermen to show off their big catches, was the witch's own; Carmelita Fox. The Inspector tried to struggled herself free, but was chained around her arms and wrist, even down to her ankles, she was only lucky that her mouth wasn't gagged? And just now, coming out from the shadows, were the Cooper Gang slowly walking off with a serious atmosphere all over them. Little did anyone know, was that Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack & Quiverwing Quack, hid over a warehouse's line of crates to see the action. And from behind a crane vehicle, Gizmo Duck station himself in carefully observing the action with gritted teeth, this was gonna be big alright.

"Ah, Sly Cooper, so good of you to join us? And just a few minutes earlier then expected, well done?" Magica spoke with a sly smug of a grin in seeing who finally showed up now, and on time. "It was getting tiresome to listen to the feisty fox keep yammering on and on, ugh, she's harder to deal with?" Magica exclaimed from looking at Carmelita, stating that she was hearing the fox going on nonstop with her shouting, yelling, and complaining while most of it was about arresting the sorcerer, it was getting annoying & old real fast.

"Ohh, just wait till I arrest you for this!" Carmelita growled to struggle herself loose, but it was pointless in her restrains & position.

"Yeah, that's Carmelita for yah?" Sly shrug off to say with a smile in seeing the inspector be as she always is will never change. "Now let her go." He got serious to demand that the witch sorcerer let the fox go right now.

"Ah, so soon, okay?" Magica pouted in pretending to fake her expression about such a thing. "First, you made sure you weren't followed, I hate to think the, "Great", Sly Cooper, would lower himself to ask the authorities for help? Considering what happen if you even tried to?" She asked forth that no one knows what the Cooper Gang were doing for her, or even tried to get help…or else the hostage would suffer on their behalf.

"Why you…." Murray growled to grip his fist in just about to explode & attack this harpy, but...

"Easy Murray, just try to hang tough." Bentley patted his hippo friend's left arm to settle the guy's rage, but felt the same with the situation.

"Now, on to business, give me the dime?" Magica spoke forth in holding out her hand, awaiting her long awaited prize.

"Not so fast! First, let Carmelita go, and on my word, I'll give you the dime." Sly held up his cane to slow this duck witch down, he'll give Magica her dime after Carmelita is freed first.

"Hah! You think after all my other careful plans to rob Scrooge of his Number One Dime, I slip up just on the word of 'Honory' Thief?" Magica laughed off the very idea that she just listen to Sly say he do it by his honor, she was no fool. "Bah, a thief's a thief, you're word can't be trusted, you understand, it's just careful procedures? You do anything funny, and the foxy lady will be Shark Bait!" She issued towards Carmelita, issuing that if Cooper tries anything, one spell, and the fox lady will be swimming with the fishes…as a meal.

"Sly, don't do it! You know how many rules you just broke in robbing the Richest Duck in the World?" Carmelita protest against Sly being any apart of this, all on her safe behalf.

"Oh, but he has darling, and that's the beauty of it?" Magica spoke off to make with a little bragging rights before the inspector watching this happen. "Scroogy will have his hands busy hunting down the Greatest Thief that made his fortified Money Bin, cake walk, and insult to injury, stole his price dime. Best of all, I'll have that Number One Dime to make my own fortune, and Scrooge McDuck, nor anyone, will be the wiser?" She smiled wickedly in seeing that everyone, the whole world, will know about Sly Cooper's mark on Scrooge & having the Number One Dime, but in truth for the latter part, it'll be in Magica De Spell's hands. "And to think, I just had to force him to go along for your sake, Inspector, while he'll take the fall. Hehehehahaahaaahhh!" Magica let off a wicked cackle in laughing this moment up in front of everyones faces of the situation's development.

The ones in hiding overheard this plot, and many were surprised, shock, and utterly stumped in what was happening. Especially those like Darkwing Duck's crew that learn what was going on now finally.

"Wow, now the situations gotten a little backwards at the moment?" Launchpad spoke off completely lost that now instead of Cooper being the bad guy, he's more of a victim of circumstance?

"Yah, Sly Cooper stole that dime just to save that lady?" Quiverwing narrow her eyes in seeing the raccoon was forced into the role of thieving to save the fox inspector in danger.

"Looks like Magica thought of everything to fool us? But she didn't expect the arrival of Darkwing Duck to take the center stage." Darkwing Duck proclaimed in suddenly feeling some cockiness begin to grow, Magica may think she has everything perfectly set, but she may not have expected some….'unexpected'…tagalongs to interrupt this scheme.

Gizmo's spot overheard everything, and was just as utterly shocked to believe that the Cooper Gang were in a predicament of risking their lives, for a friend in peril?

"Eh-gags! I don't believe this? Sly Cooper was blackmailed to steal the dime for Magica or risk the life of someone he cares for? Truly, the witch needs to be stopped!" Gizmo Duck responded off in not believing this, but now gets determine, Magica needs to be stopped.

Now back with Sly's group, Magica was unaware of the raccoon's strange eyes going around the hippo and the turtle, almost like he was…'checking out' the surroundings? Either he was looking for some chance to pull off a daring stunt, or…looking to see if their were any 'spectators' watching their trade about to go down.

"Okay boys, enough talk, bring me the dime, and maybe you can take your friend without having to cut it close on pushing my patience?" Magica issued once more for the raccoon to give her what she wants, and maybe get the fox inspector before the witch sorcerer's patience runs any thinner then it already is.

Bentley and Murray made upsetting frowns, while Sly tried to keep a cool head before slowly walking up towards Magica. He takes out a special case that within it, contains the dime; Scrooge's Number One Dime, as he presents it. Magica reaches with over joy, and then quickly snatches it to marvel at it, but she didn't notice Sly's eyes turn from noticing some 'shifty' shadows around them, and looked near Carmelita's spot.

"Alright, a deal's a deal, now we'll take our friend and go, if you could release her." Sly issued that with Magica having her dime, she can release Carmelita now.

"Oh yes? Hehehaah, you may certainly go, as I have no further use for her…" Magica chuckled off a bit in hearing the rash raccoon, and she's gotten what she wants. "Or you, for that matter?" She looked back at Sly with a strange wicked expression on her face.

"What?" Sly responded off in catching that right, what was Magica up to?

"Sorry Sly Cooper, you know 'too' much? So before you go, she'll go free….into Shark Infested Waters! Haha-Hahahahah!" Magica issued to wield a magic wand, whirl it around, and magically making the fox lady come off to drift over the waters were sharks swam, apparently, as she let off a wicked chuckle.

"Not So Fast, Villain!" A sudden voice was heard that earn some attention about now. "Rususvhmm…." Then from the sound of a loud wheel, Gizmo Duck dashed in, brought out water skis to skid over to grab Carmelita. "Gizmo Duck has arrived!" The duck in the suit proclaimed himself from performing a heroic rescue.

"Whaaat! Gizmo Duck, here?" Magica yelped off in being caught totally unaware of this situation? "You said you didn't tell anybody about your involvement with me?" She turn to snap at the Cooper Gang, they weren't suppose to tell anyone about this, so how'd this one know?

"I did, I just never said I wouldn't say about what I do afterwards?" Sly made a cocky smile in stating a shrew answer hidden from managing to allude Magica's eyes to not know, the gang 'secretly' had informed some local heroes of where to find the thieves.

"Thanks for the save, tin-man?" Carmelita spoke from after she was free of her binds, did Gizmo drive them back onto the docks.

"Not a problem miss!" Gizmo proclaimed forth in a diligent manner of speaking in saying 'no thanks necessary, it's my pleasure' sorta response.

"Carmelita's okay." Bentley smiled with some relief that their friend is okay now and out of danger.

"Alright, score!" Murray pumped up his fist in seeing they owned that point advantage.

"I best be off?" Magica spoke off from seeing the situation, and turns to prepare to leave while no one is watching and with the dime in her hand.

"Poofruvhmmm…." Suddenly, purple smoke appeared to cut Magica off from escaping, and who should come out of it then; Darkwing Duck, followed by Launchpad McQuack and Quiverwing Quack, AKA secret identity Gosayln.

"Not so fast, villain!" Darkwing Duck flapped his cape in the air in stopping the sorcerer from leaving the scene. "You're dealing with Darkwing Duck now!" He held an index finger to point out who Magica is about to be dealing with now.

"Along with Quiverwing Quack!" Quiverwing spoke boldly forth with her next set of arrows in the ready.

"And uh, don't forget me, I'm…." Launchpad was about to announce himself in being ready, but was cut off….

"Scrooge's dopy crash pilot buffoon?" Magica snapped off with an annoyed expression in recognizing Launchpad from her run ins with Scrooge McDuck to steal the Number One Dime in the past.

"Actually, I was gonna say Launchpad McQuack?" Launchpad rubbed his back head sheepishly in saying what he would have said while not getting the feel of the atmosphere right now.

"Whatever…." Magica rolled her eyes to not bothered with such a fool, or his group. "You fools think you have me, but I shall have the last laugh! Ha-Ha!" The sorcerer declared off to say while laughing it up in their faces, as she is not done yet. "Poofruvhmmm…" Suddenly from tapping the wand on the ground, a puff cloud covered the spot in magical dust, as the sorcerer casted a spell.

Suddenly, a bunch of stone duck-features emerged from the cloud while wielding weaponry. "ROOOrrughh!" And if that wasn't enough, Magica De Spell also summoned forth some giant sphinx with a duck-figure head into the battle.

"Wooh, wonder if she knows any card tricks?" Murray responded surprised to seeing this sorta thing come out of nowhere, especially that last big trick?

"I think that's the least of our worries, Murray?" Sly spoke off in sensing this was the sorta magician, they rather not stick around near.

"Right, cause now we're surrounded?" Bentley issued off in seeing that all around them, the witch has made a large army to stop the good guys.

"No sweat gang, we can take them." Sly issued to his gang that as long as they fight together, they can overcome this.

"Alright, lets get dangerous here!" Quiverwing Quack spoke off in getting herself ready for combat here.

"Now wait a moment, that's my line!?" Darkwing Duck protest in seeing the girl steal his line all of a sudden. "Okay everyone, lets…get…dangerous!" Then he tip his hat in announcing that 'liner' in a more shrew manner of a masked vigilante attitude to make the theme more dramatic.

"Gee, great idea?" Quiverwing Quack muttered with a roll of her eyes in seeing her 'dad' try to take all the glory moment here, figures.

Now things were starting to get rough, as many that have appeared soon went off to take on Magica De Spell's Stone Army.

"Eat Thunder Flop, rockheads!" Murray bellowed out before jumping up high in the air. "STOMPvhmmm!" And delivered a powerful bellyflop that unleashed a shockwave that destroyed a good number of stone warriors of Magica.

"Have a handful of grenades." Bentley exclaimed from having his wheelchair's robotic arms come out to throw stuff out. "Beep-beep-beep…BOom!" The grenades were beeping when they landed on the ground, and exploded to take out more stone fighters.

"Guess who?" Sly's voice came from behind one statue, smashed it with a _Charged Cane_ move, and then used a _Fast Motion_ technique to zip through the other stone warriors to perform the same trait.

"POwvhm-BAmfruvhmmm…" Carmelita blasted one stone foe with her Shock Pistol that completely destroyed that magically crafted foe. "That's just the appetizer before I collar your creator!" Carmelita snapped off to say to the destroyed stone ducks before continuing to unleash her fury on these guys before going after the sorcerer.

"Hiyahh-Haaahh!" Darkwing Duck leaped in the action, and prepared to deliver a strong kick to his foe. "DRiingnh!" However, the bad news was that on contact with a foe made of stone, ended up squeezing the leg like an accordion? "Dwuhhohohohoh?" Darkwing yelped to hop on one foot after getting out of attacking the enemy, that's really hurting him.

"Hang on D.W., we got your back!" Launchpad called out from seeing his buddy was in some trouble.

"Poofruvhmm.../Clumpvhmmm…." At that moment, an arrow got stuck to the stone warrior that was standing before Darkwing, while unaware of what's happening? "Come on Launchpad!" Quiverwing signal her ally to help her out with this plan.

"Grugh…Urrhvmm…" Both ducks pushed what was tied to the rope was an anchor, which dropped into the water, pulled the other end, and…. "CLUmpvhmmm…" Well that stone warrior was dragged and smashed to pieces against a nearby metal structure where the rope slipped through a hole.

"Well this'll be mortifying?" Darkwing spoke off in narrowing his eyes in seeing how this will hurt his image a bit.

Gizmo Duck was done blasting a couple of warriors of stone, he dodged a giant paw and looked up to see something. "Great Zukes! An army of stone isn't enough, but fighting a giant sphinx will be tricky?" He issued that with Magica commanding her own sphinx, the army below is hard to deal with without a giant foe trying to flatten them.

"Then I suggest, you all start moving and get me dime back!" A sudden voice called out, and behind Gizmo Duck was…Scrooge McDuck, his nephews & niece were here that came out from behind a warehouse district.

"Mr. McDuck?" Gizmo Duck spoke off surprise to see his boss was here, of all places?

"Hehehehah, Mr. McDee, you're here to?" Launchpad chuckled off joyfully in seeing his old buddy was here all so sudden.

"We're all here Launchpad." Huey waved out to their friend in stating their presence too.

"Yeah, we couldn't miss seeing this." Louie issued off to say about being around as well during this event.

"Seeing heroes fight against evil, and the greatest thief included." Dewey pointed off in liking to see the action that'll be truly spectacular.

"Plus, Uncle Scrooge had us look for Bubbu & Tootsie for help." Webby pointed out another fact of why they came here while looking for someone.

"Bubba & Tootsie? Who are they?" Darkwing Duck spoke off a bit lost in hearing the rich duck group say they had to find some friends, but who they were, he hasn't a clue?

"CRUShfruvhmm…." Suddenly, something smashed through the walls and took out a few stone ducks that were nearby. And look to behold, what came out of the smashed walls was something surprising for all characters to see? It looked like a young duckling with white feathers, yellow web feet and beak, orange messy hair, and wore a brown caveman fur suit. And he came riding on a baby orange triceratops that ram the wall, and the caveduck wielded a club. The caveduck was Bubba, about the young age of Scrooge's nephews & niece, but is very much strong for a duck his age, and his pet and pal, Tootsie the Triceratops. They came with Scrooge's company from their time into the present.

"Bubba Ruuuuuule!" Bubba cheered off loudly while he smacked a stone duck with his club, and Tootsie helped do the ramming part.

"What the….a caveman on a dinosaur?" Murray yelped off in seeing this, but not believing it was real here?

"Correction Murray: a caveduck, on a baby triceratops? But how?" Bentley pointed off in addressing what he sees to be identified on the correct assumption.

"Figure that out later, right now, he's dealing with the stone troops, giving us…" Sly was issuing this to his team to remain focus, if Bubba can handle the small fries, then they should concentrate on a bigger target.

"Stompvhmm…." A loud stomp was heard which made everyone look up to notice what should appear, but the sphinx beast Magica was riding on.

"The sphinx target." Sly smiled slyly in seeing the perfect chance to go ahead and fight the ring-leader herself and get back the dime.

"You fools maybe more lucky then I thought?" Magica spoke off in suddenly seeing for herself with caution, how much the good guys are managing to push her into a corner.

"Hugh, try anytime, lady!" Quiverwing boldly spoke to taunt the sorcerer while feeling high and mighty now.

"But it's no use to stop my sphinx monster, it's far more tougher, thicker, and sturdier that none of your mighty forces can stop it!" Magica declared off that no matter what the others can do, their puny efforts can't take down a whole giant sphinx of stone, it take an entire military might to pull it off.

"Oh yeah, well tough-tootsies, cause there's no danger too great to overcome!" Darkwing Duck steps where Gosayln is in also stating that they weren't the type to call it quits from one villain's claim.

"Stop blabbing, and get me dime already!" Scrooge McDuck appeared behind Darkwing to snap his focus back on getting the job done quicker then to just chat-about all day.

"Already on it, Mr. McDee!" Launchpad saluted in hearing his buddy's order, and they'll follow it to the letter.

Now the sphinx beast was looking around, seeing many of the others that were once dealt with by the stone warriors, are coming after it. Darkwing Duck fired his gas gun in it's face, confusing it's sight. Quiverwing Quack fired an arrow with rope to tie up and slow the creatures movements. Gizmo Duck was firing a few whack job projectiles that either crack the stone beast a bit, or just didn't cut it; like the creme pie or thrown skunk (don't ask how those were in the suit)? Just before the beast broke free from the rope to try to stomp it's prey, but they maneuver out of it's stomping grounds.

"Hahaha, you're puny attempts amuse me?" Magica taunted at the group that tried to either attack or avoid getting stomped on, they had no chance in stopping her.

"Amuse this, witch! My FIST OF FLAMES!" Murray boldly yelled out while igniting his fist into flames and went for the attack. "BOoommfruvhmmm…." From the hippo's one punch, managed to bash the sphinx's back from feeling a strong impact on it's right front leg. Even Magica almost lost her balance, the hippo was stronger then she gave him credit for.

"Powwfruvhmm…" Then Bentley fired his dart gun which was almost about to get the sorcerer, but she noticed quick enough to avoid.

"Wooh, watch where you shoot those things? You could poke an eye out?" Magica yelped to duck down, stood up and then complained to the turtle for almost getting her that time.

"Oh, I think Bentley got plenty of your attention?" Sly Cooper spoke from showing up right behind and on top of the sphinx itself.

"YOU!" Magica shouted to glare at the Cooper, he must have gotten through while she was distracted. "This whole mess is 'your' fault?" She pointed to snap in putting the blame of so many people are here on Sly, thanks to him, the ones he ran into have found out about her and her plot for the dime.

"Oh really? You kidnapped a friend of mine, blackmailed & set us up to take the fall of a crime? I say…you're the one who's at fault." Sly spoke off to rhetorically state the facts, that all the crimes done were by Magica De Spell's hand then it was on his forceful term.

"Whatever, you think you can stop me? I am ALL…powerful!" Magica De Spell waved off the raccoon's statement before announcing forth her claim of power with a rise of her wand. "And as long as I have Number One Dime, I'll be even bigger then that!" She held the precious dime close by in it's case, once she uses it, she'll be rich with the magic of the Mitus Touch.

"Kinda hard to say, if that was the real dime?" Sly went off in making the noted fact if that was even the 'real' dime in question, it could be a fake.

"What…what did you say?" Magica yelped a bit surprise to hear this, was this NOT, the Number One Dime? It's a phony?

"We pulled a switch on you, what you have…is an ordinary dime?" Sly cross his arms in pointing out, that he and his gang, did a switch to give the sorcerer…a fake dime.

"Really, I've been fooled by Scroogy once with that same line? But…I know how to be sure it's real." Magica narrow her eyes in stating, she won't be fooled by the same trick from Scrooge McDuck, even by Sly Cooper. So she takes out a magic dust, opens the case, sprinkle the dust, and saw a shine from the dime. "Hah, I knew it! You tried to trick me? This is genuine Number One Dime!" She issued in seeing through the lie, her magic doesn't lie, this is the one TRUE Number One Dime.

"Not tried…." Sly's voice spoke off that didn't seem to come from his front self that was….becoming a bit like static?

Then the next moment, the witch felt something missing, the dime in question? "Whah…?" Magica yelped in seeing, the dime she had was taken, but how….

"Did!" Sly responded in finishing that sentence when he appeared behind Magica that surprised her; there were two Sly Coopers? "A little Decoy, followed by Slow Motion with a bit of Invisibility, and you just got beat." Sly explained how he managed to pull off that stunt to even trick a witch here.

"Oooohhh…you'll pay for that, Cooper!" Magica growled in annoyance, and brought forth her wand to prepare for combat. "PRsuvhmmm,….." She fired a spell that zapped the spot Sly was at, but he leaped over towards the stone sphinx's left back leg. "Give back dime, it's MINE!" Magica shouted in demand that the thief return what he stole from her back. "Boom-Bamgruvhmm…" There were a few explosive fireworks going around on the sphinx while it was busy trying to deal with the foes below it.

Things were getting antsy, but never the less, much of the gang held their own against Magica's forces.

"Gizmo Duck, you've got to stop Magica where she stands." Scrooge issued a serious order to his best bodyguard to end this matter where it stands.

"But how sir?" Gizmo shrug off in pondering how he can stop Magica, she's almost invincible that the task maybe harder to request?

"Try doing something that blows up large objects already!?" Scrooge waved out his arms and held his cane in issuing that Gizmo Duck try to blow up the giant beast the sorcerer made.

"Oh yes, if I push 'all' my buttons, that's sure to work….then again?" Gizmo Duck spoke from recalling that one part he could unleash, but then a second thought entered his mind. "I need everyone to clear the area, I'm about to try something dangerous!" He called out to all the ducks, and thieves, in the area to get away, cause he's gonna try something that will almost likely put them in a dangerous situation.

"What do you mean? And just 'how' dangerous we talking about?" Darkwing Duck asked off from firing a gas cloud at the sphinx to have it flatten a stone warrior while he dodged away.

"Very much, a scale of gigantic proportions." Gizmo Duck issued off to Darkwing Duck that what he's about to do, will be very big indeed.

"So in short….get out of the way?" Quiverwing spoke off the clear motion while firing a boomerang arrow that tangled the left paw of the sphinx with it's standing one, causing it almost a hard time to trip if it didn't ripe the rope line.

"Precisely, little Gizmo buddy!" Gizmo Duck pointed off that the little one really nailed it down on that last one.

"Hay everyone, we gotta fall back!" Launchpad shouted out to the others around the stone statues, stating they gotta get away…quickly.

"Get out unless you wanna end up an exploded stain around here!" Scrooge issued off to make it clear, what they are about to do, will cause a big explosion.

"I don't like the sounds of that, come on you two?" Carmelita spoke in sounding concerning about this info before addressing to the turtle and hippo to follow her, and away from here.

"Wait, what's going on? What are they planning Bentley?" Murray asked his smart turtle pal in why they gotta clear the area?

"I think I know, and if it involves Gizmo Duck, then…." Bentley spoke with some caution in his voice until….he felt much worry on the thought. "Sly, hurry off, bring the dime down, quickly!" He held his hands to his mouth to make it louder to have his raccoon pal get down from where Magica is, and bring the dime too.

"Well Magica, can't say it's been fun, but sounds like you're about to have a blast?" Sly Cooper turned from Bentley to Magica, and gave a little smile while he held the retrieved dime. "Seeya!" He gave a little farewell wave, just before he jumped down with his para-glider activated to help him out.

"Comeback!" Magica snapped out to go, but stopped near the edge of her giant sphinx, and saw Cooper running after his buddies. "Don't just stand gawking, Sphinx? You too, stone troops? Get them!" Magica snapped at her magically summoned army to not fool around, and to go after the enemies getting away with her prize.

Now Magica's army was beginning to make their move in charging or stomping to get closer to their prey. And Gizmo Duck stood alone in seeing the approaching danger, and had to act fast.

"This better work?" Gizmo Duck spoke with his own concerns over this plan action before he started to press all of his buttons which made a few weird noises at the moment.

Suddenly, from a few sparks, the Gizmo Suit started to 'bloat' up like a beach-ball balloon, and then float off?

"Wahahaha-Haaahhhhh!" Gizmo Duck was seen yelping out loud from being seen soaring around, which left many lost, confused, and wonder what happen next? "WAAAughh-HAaaughhh!" Then from that next scream, Gizmo Duck soon dived right for Magica's sphinx & stone army before… "BOOMGRuvhmmm…." Then from one impact, caused a giant explosion to enshroud them all, but there was more...

"Gaaaughhhhh!…." Soon from within the explosive cloud, came Magica screaming out while flying through the air like a rocket. "Poofruvhmmm…" But then from a magic spell from her wand, transformed the witch into a crow. "You haven't seen the last of Magica De Spell, fools! I'll be back for the Number One Dime, Scrooge, just you wait…someday!" And with that last noted threaten message spoken out, did the sorcerer flew the coop just now over the seas.

Now with the others, they see the remains of the stone army & stone sphinx, destroyed into rock bits, and seeing Gizmo Duck lying on the ground? He sat there a bit daze, but stood up again after witnessing his work.

"That maneuver always did hurt, but it gets the job done?" Gizmo Duck rubbed his aching soar body while stating how the job got done…somehow.

"Wooh, that's some move?" Murray spoke off from seeing Gizmo Duck pull off something, nobody could have guess could take down a giant foe like that and live to tell it.

"I'll say, be glad we didn't go against that?" Bentley spoke off in feeling that if the duck in the suit did that one against them when they were in Duckburg, they might not have lived through it?

"Heheheh, that's Gizmo for ya?" Launchpad chuckled off in stating how with Gizmo Duck, that's something you never expect to see.

"Wow, maybe we can try that move too?" Quiverwing Quack responded with a smile in thinking of doing a maneuver like that in crime-fighting.

"Absolutely Not! Blowing up is 'not' on my 'to-do' list." Darkwing Duck protested to his daughter of ever wanting to do something as ridiculous as that.

"Yeeaaahhh Gizmo Duck!" Louie, Huey, Dewie, along with Webby cheered for the duck in the suit for helping to stop Magica's threat.

"Well done Gizmo duck, and now that Magica is out of the way?" Scrooge spoke with a pleasant smile to approach Gizmo Duck on his fine accomplishment, now one problem is out of the way, there's now 'one loose end' to tend to. "ARREST THAT THIEF!" He angrily pointed his cane at Sly Cooper, for him robbing the duck's Money Bin and stealing his Number One Dime, to almost hand over to Magica De Spell.

"Wooh-wooh-wooooh there sir, there's been a 'huuuuuge' misunderstanding?" Sly held up his hands to hold the old duck from trying to get everyone to crowd him and his gang. "Here?" He held the dime in hand, flipped it up on over towards Scrooge's direction.

"Gaugh!" Scrooge yelped from this sudden act, and quickly moved his hands to snatch, and then open them to reveal…his returned dime. "What's this? You're….returning me Number One Dime?" The old duck asked off lost in thought, why on Earth would the raccoon thief return what he stole, not every burglar would do that unless beaten or threaten? Especially those like the Beagle Boys that McDuck has seen their action to understand 'them' clearly.

"Of course, while I admit, breaking into your Money Bin was very challenging, there wasn't much in robbing a guy who's not a crook. Me and my friends, we're thieves with honor." Sly spoke in explaining that for him and his gang, while breaking into the Richest Duck in the World's top notch security to protect his valuables was a big challenge, the group don't steal from good folks, they usually do that to other thieves.

"Um, ugh…you sure you're not far off about Mr. McDee & the crook subject?" Launchpad rubbed his noggin to ask again that Sly was sure, since sometimes his boss, Scrooge, does do a few things that would be considered 'criminal', in another way of looking at it with his business of making money?

"Can it Launchpad." Scrooge snapped to tell his old crash pilot pal to not say so much that makes him look bad. "Hmm, while this is indeed my dime, I can tell the textures I've seen develop over the years?" He studied the dime and knows that all of it, is true, it's his Number One Dime alright. "But even if you've worked for Magica for other reasons, whatever they be? A burglary is still, a burglary." Scrooge sternly stated that no matter what, Cooper & his gang broke in to rob him, that can't be overlooked.

"Please mister McDuck, allow me to fill in the blanks." Carmelita spoke to step up in wanting to fill in the blanks that were missed of what's happened here today. "Sly Cooper only allowed himself to rob your precious dime on my behalf when Magica kidnapped me to blackmail the Cooper Gang since we have….A 'mutual' tie relationship?" The fox inspector explained while trying to come up with that last part of what her relationship with Sly Cooper & his buds are without showing it…much?

"Hmmm….I don't know? Even if he was 'forced' to save another, thieving is still thieving? For normal folks, it's simple, but not of someone like his over-looked standards." Scrooge held his chin to think more, while being blackmailed is one thing, Sly Cooper is not an ordinary citizen, he's a thief, a WORLD Renown Thief. Who could overlook that part of a person's background?

"But Uncle Scrooge, he said he's sorry?" Huey spoke to his uncle to try and reconsider this state about Sly Cooper, he didn't seem like he was all that bad?

"Yeah, and the guy returned your dime?" Louie pointed out how the raccoon return what he stole from their uncle, that's enough of showing regret of one's act.

"Couldn't we just let him be? He's not like the beagle Boys." Dewie pointed out that unlike the mutual foes, Sly Cooper is a thief with honor, unlike the other enemies after Scrooge's money.

"To true, but he's the Worlds Greatest Thief? He best'd my security, best'd my best guard, and if word got out that he just stole my precious dime while leaving the rest of me money, it's almost like my reputation needs to be fixed, cause of what he's done." Scrooge spoke off from thinking a bit of what he's heard, but found it almost more impossible to let the famous Sly Cooper go, he's proven to have bested the Richest Duck in the World, and what would people say about that?

"Well how's about this? Say that you retrieved your dime, and that since Sly didn't get away with it, it doesn't 'technically' mean he won." Bentley proposes an idea that could help be the solution to Scrooge's problems about how his image looks to the public.

"Yeah, Sly likes to leave the villains in the dust, not harm innocent people. Or hard struggling guys that worked their butts off the honest & smartest way." Murray nods in issuing that in complete agreement, they never be so low to be harmful to good people.

"Well, I suppose that could help fix my problem a bit?" Scrooge held his chin again to rethink this new proposal in what he can do to fix things.

"But still, what to do with the Cooper Gang at this point, letting them go when they are wanted is not something us heroes do?" Darkwing Duck pondered the biggest question around, can they just LET the most wanted thieves on Interpol go 'scott free', just like that?

"Yeah, I hate to agree, but Darkwing Duck is right, usually they escape capture?" Quiverwing Quack pointed out in knowing that for any crook they handle, they either get caught or escape from getting captured, and the Cooper Gang is not showing they wanna fight them after becoming friends.

"No harm, him friend." Bubba came up around Sly Cooper suddenly, and then surprisingly, hugged the raccoon while issuing him as his friend?

"Bubba?" Scrooge asked off a bit puzzled to see the young cave lad was being friendly to a thief, why ever that? Everyone else was thinking the same thing at this point?

"Sniff-sniff….yah, you smell like old friend from long ago that Bubba knew?" Bubba spoke to Sly in smelling something about him that reminded Bubba of some 'old friend' long ago. Even Tootsie was jumping up with excitement in hearing this news.

"Um, by long time ago, do you mean….Jurassic Age? And by old friend, he wouldn't happen to be named Bob Cooper, would he?" Sly slowly asked off in thinking this little cave duckling was referring to…his first Cooper Ancestor, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, would he?

"Uhm-hugh, Caveman Cooper best Egg Thief to provide food to tribe, even helped Bubba once, he good friend." Bubba nods happily to earn much surprise from everyone, that he knew Sly Cooper's ancestor & what he did long ago. "Scrooge, please let Cooper go, please? He no bad, he like old friend, very good." Bubba was turning to ask very much, that Scrooge let Sly Cooper go and not have him be captured.

"Gee Uncle Scrooge?" Louie spoke firstly in hearing and seeing Bubba's action now.

"You wanna do it?" Dewie asked his uncle in what he wants to do now at this time?

"You don't wanna hurt Bubba's feelings?" Huey issued that Scrooge wouldn't hurt Bubba's feelings in that little request?

"After all, he said an ancestor of Cooper was his friend?" Webby nods in agreement, they should at least trust Bubba on this, he's never wrong about good people.

"Dugh, alright? You can go Cooper. But the next time, try to target anything that's McDuck's, and I'll show you the latest upgrades to me security by then." Scrooge signed in defeat and will allow Sly Cooper and his gang to escape, but in the near future, if they go after anything that belongs to him, he'll have a 'beef up' security to stop the raccoon.

"Look forward to it." Sly smiled off to say that he'll gladly accept the challenge from the rich duck, should they cross paths again.

"Well Sly Cooper, you might be the first thief, that got away from Darkwing Duck & I, Gizmo Duck, that we just couldn't catch?" Gizmo Duck nobly spoke in seeing how well that for once, there was one crook, that even two superheroes, just couldn't capture.

"Well I…wouldn't say that?…But…I'm willing to overlook this once, since you didn't hurt Quiverwing, and because you slipped up when you got away? So I'll give you a head start." Darkwing interrupted a bit in refusing to accept that it was his lost, but since Sly Cooper's gang didn't harm his daughter from that grenade mine stunt, he'll let them have a head start to escape…before being chased again.

"Actually, we 'let' you find our Binocucom to help you find us." Bentley spoke when he approached the disguised Gosayln, and used his robotic arms to retrieve the binoculars the girl had gotten while explaining something crucial to be noted.

"Yeah, Bentley's a real genius, and I'm just the muscle, but Sly's real good at slick stuff." Murray nods to state out about how their turtle pal is really smart, Sly's clever, and he's the muscle man for the team.

"Keen Gear! They even had 'us' fooled?" Quiverwing Quack slapped her noggin in surprise, but joyful shock in learning this news, Sly's gang wanted the heroes to learn of their situation on purpose without drawing suspension.

"Heheheh, yelp, they had me fooled too?" Launchpad chuckled a bit under his breath in also hearing this had him fooled.

"Yes…I suppose they are more clever…then given credit for?" Darkwing Duck silently muffled off to say in hearing this, guess the Cooper Gang aren't known to be the Greatest Thieves in the World for nothing.

"See you all around." Sly turned around to give a little farewell wave to the duck crowd while Bentley & Murray did the same while following their pal down near a dark alley.

"And I'll see you all later, and next time ringtail? You better watch out for me." Carmelita spoke from saying goodbye too, and let Sly Cooper know…she'll be coming after him on the next case event, involving him.

"Always will Carmelita, always will." Sly smiled off to nod his cap in a sly manner in liking to meet the fox under those conditions.

Now everyone watched as the Cooper Gang slipped into the darkness of the alley while Carmelita went down a lighted path. Afterwards, Darkwing Duck & Gosayln, AKA, Quiverwing Quack, had a few discussions with Gizmo Duck & Scrooge's nephews & niece; the one with the heroes and how this will be something they'll have to remember always while the ducklings 'awe' around Quiverwing's costume. All while Scrooge & Launchpad caught up in old times before they all had to go separate ways before the next time they see one another again.

* * *

The scene changed again to the next morning, back in Duckburg where there was a gathering outside Scrooge's Money Bin, as the local News Media were called during the event of thievery on the McDuck property that alerted the entire populace area.

"_Well in the end, things seem to have turn out for the best?_" Sly's narrative voice spoke in stating the end result of what's happened after the adventure the Cooper Gang had. "_Scrooge McDuck returned to Duckburg, with his Number One Dime in hand, and called a conference to settle the issue of our greatest, if not noisiest heist?_" As the raccoon narrative that off, recalling about robbing the Money Bin from Scrooge McDuck, setting off Bertha the Cannon that woke the city, the rich duck came back with things well in hand. "_Scrooge assured the people, that while his security & Gizmo Duck were at first, down & out while stating how we stole his dime. But then after stating how he risked chasing us to retrieve what we took, he issued how in the end, he managed to save face for the public's eye to not question his security force._" The image shows Scrooge showing his dime to the public while addressing the matter of what's happened to be resolved. "_And issued that after our hand in besting the Beagle Boys break-in the Money Bin record, he'll have the newest defense setup to even handle the Worlds' Greatest Thief that challenged the Worlds' Richest Duck._" Scrooge was shown to be having a friend named Gyro Screwloose begin helping to improve home-security systems that would make the rich duck more richer after what happened.

The scene next shows Scrooge's mansion, where Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley, Huey, Dewie, Louie & Webby, along with Bubba & Tootsie awaited his return with open arms.

"_After that, the guy took time off in his manor mansion with the butler & nanny there to greet him._" Sly's narrative voice explained what happened next after Scrooge came inside, and the adult helpers helped him into the family room. "_And followed along with Scrooge's nephews & niece, and even the cave kid & his pet dinosaur._" Soon Scrooge was crowded by the ducklings, and even a baby dinosaur that came to lick the old duck from excitement. "_After they've experienced the moment of meeting me and my gang, they could almost say that we were thieves of a whole new look._" Much of the picture now shows the children talking about how they saw the last performance work of the Cooper Gang against Magica. "_And for the boys, Scrooge had to assure them, that crime doesn't pay, but for the Cooper Gang, there 'is' Honor Among Thieves, & how from the Cooper Clan, stealing from other thieves, made us Master Thieves._" Scrooge was shown explaining this important issue fact to his nephews, so that they didn't get on the wrong subject entirely. "_Scrooge knew he have his hands full trying to make sure all things end well after this adventure of meeting the Cooper Gang during Magica's plot that we fowled in the end, and he smiled to hold his cherished dime in being a sign of that victory._" Scrooge smiled to hold up his precious Number One Dime, signing off in recalling how the Richest Duck, had an adventure against the Worlds' Greatest Thief, is something to be remembered in the history books.

The next scene changed over to where back at the Money Bin, Gizmo Duck was rolling around doing his guarding duty. Course he was getting a few fans that came to approach him, even the news media wanted to have a chat with him around a 'certain' subject.

"_Gizmo Duck especially became popular on many accounts. It's not everyday that the suited duck takes on a famous gang like me & my friends, and how we managed to hold our own._" Sly's narrative voice stated off about how Gizmo Duck is doing, and how well the duck in the suit is holding out. "_Course, with Gizmo, he stated that out of any challenging thief, he spoke that Sly Cooper, gave even him a run when the guy was cornering the Cooper Gang._" Sly's voice issued while an image showed Gizmo stating a clear fact of honesty towards the crowd. "_And of course, he played a big role in helping his employer, Scrooge McDuck, get back his dime and re-issuing himself as his best guard to protect the Money Bin._" The duck was shown performing a few moves to 'awe' the crowd by the performance and assurance of what happened on the dime retrieval mission. "_Gotta say, underneath that suit, the guy truly was trying to be a good hero to the public's eye._" Sly's narrative voice pointed off about Gizmo Duck being a nice guy under that suited armor, as he was trying to be a good hero and not lie to the public; which was good for the Cooper Gang's image.

Now the scenery changes to another location that's different from Duckberg. We enter the scene of St. Canard, and we see Darkwing Duck over the rooftops with Launchpad McQuack and Quiverwing Quack by his side, to watch over the city.

"_Now as for Darkwing Duck, the masked vigilante of St. Canard, he's still doing his daring feats against non-stop crimes._" Sly's narrative voice issued from where the duck of mystery dives down to stop some crooks robbing an appliance store. "_With Launchpad McQuack, the guy makes time to fly around in aiding his superhero or his boss, Scrooge McDuck. The only thing is…._" The scene shows Launchpad in a scene where he flies a plane with the gang towards a new destination when….he crashes it on the landing? "_You better come prepared with much safety gear when you come across crash landings._" Yep, Launchpad crashed the plane called the Thunder Quack against a villain's lair, totaled the place & catching the bad guys by surprise. "_Even the youngest superhero, Quiverwing Quack, who we learn was named Gosayln under the mask, is trying to become much a superhero like her father._" The next scene shows the younger duckling in a superhero alter-ego, firing her arrows from the bow, catching them baddies one by one in surprise shots or tying them up in traps. "_Have to say, seeing those two perform in such a business reminds me of my own days with my father._" Sly's narrative voice issued when a scene shows Darkwing & Quiverwing, standing together proudly with Launchpad in the middle, what a great gang this group was doing in doing the business.

The newer scene shows a rocky sphinx-duck face island volcano in some ocean portion. And from inside there, we find a crow that arrived to change back into…Magica De Spell in the most unhappiest of moments.

"_Magica De Spell returned to her hidden hideaway, and was still trying to concoct much in stealing back the Number One Dime._" Sly's narrative voice explained what the sorcerer was trying to do next after losing to the hero group. "_Course without me and my gang, she would have to work harder to obtain her goal._" Sly's voice narrated off that part, since Magica was having harder times trying to think of ways to steal the dime from Scrooge, even with her potions & spells. "_And with how Scrooge McDuck has improved security, it'll be a long time before the evil sorcerer gets what she strives for._" The scene shows Magica scavenging around her cauldron in seeing the new security of Scrooge's protection, and how more effective they are then in the past….it'll take her years to figure out how to bypass all of that?

Now the scene opens up towards where it's Paris, France, outside of Interpol's building. And speaking of Interpol, much of the officers are shock, surprised, and relieved to see their Inspector has returned from an unknown leave of absence.

"_Carmelita finally returned to Interpol, safe and sound after her adduction to be used in a hostage situation._" Sly's narrative voice explained the situation from when the fox enter to where her colleagues were all too glad to see her back on the force. "_She was still pretty ticked off about a few things? One: That the witch that used her, was loose and wanted to get a warrant on Magica De Spells' arrest._" Carmelita was seen getting a few files on the duck witch, her whereabouts, and preparing to make for her arrest, even out of her jurisdiction. "_And Two: That during her job, would help to track down the Greatest Thief that did the Impossible against the Richest Duck in the World, namely your's truly & the rest of the Cooper Gang._" Sly's narrative voice pointed out how the Inspector Fox would wanna try to trail on the Cooper Gang for breaking in Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin, taking his property, even from under a blackmail deal, that's still something to wanna get Sly Cooper himself that just made him more infamous then ever before.

The scene now opens up to where the Cooper Gang are back at their hideaway in Paris, France. Now kicking back, relaxing, playing some games, you name it.

"_As for speaking of my gang, we needed some R&R after performing a lot of heavy duty task of breaking & entering in Scrooge's Money Bin. Seeing how the guy earned Richest Duck in the World, seeing the rare Number One Dime, and boy was it something._" Sly's narrative voice spoke off from seeing the image of the gang were really taking a load off from more excitement then they ever had before. "_Meeting new people, learning a few new surprises, weather good or bad?_" The raccoon pointed out in his narration of such matters of this adventure.

Next scene shows Bentley working on the clock on his lab top computer with a few key-type strokes.

"_Bentley was making sure to 'improve' our system to not be highjacked by magical forces ever again._" Sly's narrative voice explained in what the smart turtle was trying to do now in order to assure, they won't be surprised like before. "_That stunt performed by Magica gave us quite the surprise._" Sly's narration issued how that if they ever have to deal with foes with magical arts, then the last thing they want, is to get surprises that pop out of their screens…literally.

Next scene showed the other member of the Cooper Gang, doing something that he enjoyed.

"_Murray was catching on a few things? Enjoying some new food we came across from Duckburg & St. Canard._" Sly's narrative voice explained from where Murray was pigging out on some nice little stocks of food the gang came around from their trips. "_And also adding a few new magic-countering projectiles for the Team's Van. You never know what other giant magical beast we'll run into these days?_" The image was shifted towards Murray working on their team van with some adjustments from Bentley to make sure, they can fight against those that use sorcery, giant magical beast that will come after them, etc.

Now finally, the scene changes to where we see how Sly Cooper himself is doing.

"_As for me, I've managed to live through another exciting adventure while upholding the Cooper Family name._" Sly's voice narrated off to say while the raccoon image showed he was holding his family's book. "_And now this'll be a tale to go down in the Thievius Raccoonus for generations to come._" The raccoon thief was writing a chapter story about this new feat he had gone through. "_Think it'll be titled; 'Greatest Thief Against Richest Duck: On A World Scale', sorta has a nice ring to it?_" Sly's image showed him smiling off in thought of that nice title for the next generation to remember by.

Finally about now, it was nighttime in Paris, as we see above some buildings were the Cooper Gang themselves…up to something.

"_But then afterwards, we'll head on out to perform a few more exciting heist to pull off._" Sly's voice narrated off to say while the image characters were leaving their spot to head for their van below…with some new essential items they've 'taken' a liking to. "_Cause just because I've lived through one grand adventure, doesn't mean I'm gonna call it quits now?_" Sly's voice issued to state his claim while the gang was all set in the van, ready to go now, which Murray started the engines and they took off. "_So till then, I'll keep on thriving on the adrenaline that keeps me going; working smarter instead of harder. Words to live by for any man, duck, or even a Cooper…to keep their pathway openly clear for them to make._" The scene shows a closing for the gang's ride over a road while Sly narrate's his voice off in what he's learn from Scrooge McDuck's advice that will be helpful for him & his crew with their other adventures ahead...

**THE END!**

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** The history behind Scrooge's path to richest is close reference to 'Once Upon A Dime' episode while Magica De Spell's background was mostly from the comic version, mostly.

When Magica says she was tricked into not believing she had the real dime, it was a close reference towards 'Send In The Clones' episode.

The part where the villain fleas the scene & saying she'll be back is related from 'Count Koopula' episode from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show.

Boy of boy, what a **VISION** piece this work turn out to be & with a nice ending to boot. So now with this little work posted from my leave, time for the VISION-KING to prepare something special. That's right, what I'm talking about will be the next perfect story, and what better time to spring it out then in…October, for the 'Scare-Festivity' of the year. Yes, we'll be **IN-VISIONING** some spooky stuff, and have I got the perfect subject in mind, a fanlike film of…Coraline! Yes, and I shall be adding that story on my site with cast I found perfect from Jackie Chan, or rather….from the cartoon/anime TV Series: Jackie Chan Adventures. That's right, for the name of the title of this fanlike story shall be….Jade-O-Line, staring Jade Chan as Coraline. And it'll get even more exciting, for within the story will be extra cast I'm staring, such like the comical duo of crime-busting, Freelance Police: Sam & Max. You bet'cha, I'm adding in those two in this story, cause I was inspired from seeing an old author pal of mine, JusSonic, and his work called Lilo-line (which can be searched, just not on fanfiction). I enjoyed such a story & from such a film, I made my own, with lots of differences & plenty of stuff that is both unexpected & laughable to all that wanna see such a story. Besides, I think it's hard finding another Coraline fanlike Crossover story to read & imagine, luckily, I'll have one up for all to enjoy. So till then, look forward to what will be some scary stuff about to unfold soon, cause that's where things will 'really' begin to fly….till next time!?


End file.
